


В свое время

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После войны с Айзеном Кучики Рукию назначают лейтенантом отряда и отправляют набраться опыта к Нанао</p>
            </blockquote>





	В свое время

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2012 на Diary.ru

Символ Восьмого отряда — стрелиция, яркий цветок с тонкими и острыми лепестками. Нанао он больше нравится на лейтенантском шевроне — одноцветный, строгий оттиск.

Стремление к цели.

Стремление капитана ничего не делать.

На столе у Нанао ровные стопки исписанных убористыми иероглифами листков. Отчеты за минувшую неделю: кто был на дежурствах, кто взял увольнительную, как много мешков риса ушло на весь отряд и сколько пар таби сначала отдали, а потом забрали из прачечных Четвертого.

И это только самый верх центральной стопки.

Отрез ткани на новое капитанское хаори — старое поизносилось, а латать до бесконечности тоже нельзя.

Восемнадцать бутылей саке — это только за вчера, но они-то хотя бы пойдут в счет капитана Кераку лично. Ему на один глоток — еще с Мацумото поделится, капитан Хицугая потом Нанао выскажет, что думает о всяких разгильдяях и пьяницах — а отряду в кругленькую сумму выкатывается.

Новые футоны для младших офицеров — в казармах спать не на чем.

Новые боккены для тренировок — пока еще есть с чем разучивать ката, но запас не помешает.

Главнокомандующий требователен: отчитываться приходится за каждую мелочь, а за растраты выговаривает жестко. Его самого наверняка Совет регулярно трясет за каждый потраченный кан.

Зато как своего капитана трясти, так кроме Нанао никто не справится.

На самый верх ложится последняя выписка: заколки для волос из мира живых, с грунта, купленные на получку за последний месяц. Руконгайские умельцы таких не делают.

Нанао с усталым удовлетворением оглядывает ровные стопки: Восьмой отряд со сдачей документов отстреляется вовремя, можно не беспокоиться.

Если, конечно, исключить капитанский фактор.

Остается доделать отчеты для Пятого, Третьего и Девятого отрядов, часть оформления бумаг для которых Нанао взяла на себя. И можно вернуться к написанию колонки для нового выпуска «Вестника Сейрейтея».

Успеть бы еще капитану Кераку все отдать до утра и проследить, чтобы подписал.

А капитан Кераку хитро улыбается и старательно прячет за спину глиняную бутылочку. И сам тоже прячется — от греха подальше, чтобы лейтенант не нашла и не заставила работать. Зачем же портить себе такой прекрасный день?

Старательно играет роль пьяницы-разгильдяя, а самого, наверняка, еще со времен Академии шинигами никакой градус не берет.

Две тысячи лет культивируемой лени.

Нанао опять придется подделывать его подпись, если она не хочет сдавать бумаги лейтенанту Сасакибе одной из самых последних. И краснея за неорганизованность и расхлябанность своего капитана.

Позору не оберешься.

Кучики Рукия, неловко улыбаясь, пытается незаметно избавиться от подсунутой ей пустой бутыли из-под саке.

— Джуу-тян просил по старой дружбе помочь, — капитан Кераку обдает крепкими спиртными парами сначала зеленеющую на глазах Кучики, а потом и Нанао. От векового перегара не спасают даже стопки отчетов, как ими не отгораживайся.

Две тысячи лет безуспешных попыток напиться. Он, пожалуй, уже и вкуса-то не чувствует, осталась одна привычка.

И воспоминания, которые никак на дне бутыли не утопить.

— Рукию-тян бы в бумажках поднатаскать, а то назначили только что.

Капитан плавным, танцующим движением смещается в сторону стола, поближе к запертым ящичкам, в которых покоятся остатки посылки с грунта. Те самые восемнадцать бутылей.

Нанао на всякий случай подпирает ящички ногой и пододвигает к Кераку документы на подпись.

Того сразу как в шунпо сносит.

Только на пороге спохватывается и задерживается ненадолго, чтобы Рукию ободрить:

— Ты не бойся, Нанао-тян на самом деле очень добрая. Она только своего капитана поедом ест, а остальным всегда помочь готова, — и отвешивает новому лейтенанту Тринадцатого отряда звонкий шлепок в районе мосластой задницы.

Кучики ойкает. Нанао раздраженно вздыхает.

Предыдущий лейтенант Восьмого отряда, Ядомару Лиза, оставила преемнице в наследство не только заначки с гравюрами непристойного содержания, но и стойкую непереносимость капитанской придури.

А Кучики все мнется у порога, не зная, с чего начать и как подступиться. И наблюдающей за ней поверх очков Нанао приходит в голову, что новое повышение в должности только добавило сухости и официоза в общение.

Кучики успела выстроить себе очень четкую картину окружающего мира: сюда нельзя, туда можно, но не всегда, к этим не подходить, а вон тех — поприветствовать.

Для седьмого офицера в отряде это нормально.

Для лейтенанта — головная боль. Потому что сюда нельзя, но придется. Туда можно, но не стоит и не всегда. К этим подходить не хочется, но что ж поделать-то? И вон с теми теперь не здороваться надо, а подзатыльник отвесить за безделье.

Все нужно перестраивать заново. Больше двадцати лет в отряде, как в родном доме, а с повышением до лейтенанта — все начинается сначала. Дом теперь чужой, заселяться в него нужно заново. И совсем другим взглядом окидывать трухлявые перекладины, текущую крышу и древоточцев, подгрызающих фундамент.

А Кучики даже еще не знает, как себя держать в рамках устава с другими лейтенантами, какой тут еще хозяйственный подход. Один сплошной новый опыт. Как к кому обращаться? Как улыбаться? Как прощаться? Вдруг все так же, как раньше? А вдруг — иначе, и есть некая система секретных знаков, тайные символы и закрытый лейтенантский клуб?

Лейтенантский клуб действительно есть. Но совсем не такой, каким она его себе представляет.

Близких друзей у Кучики — раз-два да обчелся. Знакомые только в своем отряде.

Женская Ассоциация Шинигами — это Женская Ассоциация Шинигами. Их председатель таскает карпов из пруда в поместье Кучики, выклянчивает сладости и даже одной только духовной силой может поспорить с остальными лейтенантами. О чем тут вообще говорить?

Кучики не участвует во всеобщих попойках, не сбегает на грунт за модными штучками. К последним готейским сплетням — кто с кем спал, сколько кому должен, где был в последнюю увольнительную и почему проштрафился перед капитаном — относится прохладно.

Доверить спину в битве с Пустым, по войне да по тревоге может многим. А как общаться в мирное время с более опытным офицером, к которому ее направили доучиться — знать не знает.

Старше, опытней, и почти совсем незнакомый человек.

Нанао хочет сказать ей: «Знакомься, притирайся, обживайся, готовься стать своему отряду нянькой, мамкой, надежным заслоном от других капитанов и Главнокомандующего. Капитан — голова отряда, лейтенант — шея, перемычка между ним и телом, поворачивает эту голову туда, куда нужно смотреть».

Теперь ей заново привыкать к панибратству Абарая, вежливой отстраненности Киры и взбалмошности Мацумото. Смотреть на все с другого угла — раньше и виделись-то едва-едва, а теперь вместе получать нагоняи от Сасакибе, жаловаться друг другу на капитанов и просыпаться в общей куче сопящих тел после пятничной попойки.

Но это понятно и так. Кроме, разве что, участия в общих застольях.

Кучики — сама умеренность. Чистота и достоинство. Те самые, истинно аристократические, колышками крепко-накрепко вбитые в ее голову. И ей тоже придется во всем этом участвовать.

С пробуждением под лавкой в питейных первого района, правда, вряд ли сразу все выйдет гладко. Нужен опыт. И сначала придется потерпеть — нельзя так сразу отговариваться и сбегать в свой отряд, положено иногда появляться. Особенно новичкам.

Особенно лейтенантам-новичкам.

Офицерам из разных отрядов друг друга в лицо знать не обязательно. Даже в одном отряде первой десятке еще можно не знать остальных. С лейтенантами такой номер не проходит. 

— Исе-сан, — Кучики коротко кланяется.

Прекрасно понимает, почему пауза затягивается сверх лишнего — их разговор на самом деле беззвучен.

Нанао массирует виски.

У капитана Кераку есть чудесная способность усложнять все, к чему бы он ни прикоснулся. Появилась возможность закончить все быстрее? Не проблема, капитан тут же готов помочь и напомнить, что с прошлого месяца старик Яма чего-то там от Восьмого отряда хотел, но столько воды утекло, столько всего случилось…

Что Кераку и передать-то забыл.

Он это, конечно же, не со зла. Просто так получается. Постоянно.

Кучики к этому тоже придется привыкнуть. С ее капитаном все одновременно и сложнее и проще, с ее отрядом — однозначно сложнее, дисциплина ни к черту.

Нанао окидывает Кучики Рукию усталым взглядом с головы до чистеньких белых носочков. Новая униформа в честь повышения, лейтенантский шеврон на предплечье и заранее — жертвенная готовность идти до конца.

— Присаживайтесь, Кучики-сан, — Нанао подтягивает ближе к столу вторую подушку.

Раньше-то они и виделись раз в неделю от силы — на собраниях Женской Ассоциации Шинигами.

«Добрый день, Кучики-сан, вашу заявку на использование образа Чаппи для заменителей памяти приняли на рассмотрение».

И успешно существовали, почти не пересекаясь, на разных должностях в разных отрядах под руководством двух старинных друзей, окончивших Академию еще в незапамятные времена.

С возрастом и с новой сменой лейтенантов не изменились ни один, ни другой.

Нанао готова об заклад в виде новых заколок биться, что идею поднатаскать Кучики в выполнении лейтенантских обязанностей подал капитан Кераку. Он страсть как любит вот так «оказывать помощь» — чтобы самому мирно отлежаться где-нибудь на территории отряда под цветущей сливой, пока другие будут разбираться с последствиями его лучших побуждений.

Другие в восьмом отряде — это обычно сама Нанао.

— В первую очередь посмотрите, пожалуйста, формы заполнения отчетов по дежурствам.

И Кучики сразу оживает. Дистанция установлена, тон задан, можно не беспокоиться. Механизм, отлаженный до блеска учителями из клана, действует сам.

Она с энтузиазмом зарывается в бумаги, делает для себя пометки в блокноте, и Нанао нет-нет да подмечает перелистнутую страничку с художествами — очередные заячьи пляски. 

Интересно, насколько Кучики хватит. Начинает-то с самого простого, с не самого нудного. За дежурствами пойдут отчеты по командировкам, отлучкам, увольнительным в Руконгай. Потом будут выговоры, наказания, понижения в должности.

И увольнения с постов, к которым стоило бы добавить скептическое «якобы». Среди лейтенантов почти все знают, что из Готей-13 добровольно и по выслуге лет не уходят. Даже высокородные.

Самое сложное идет в конце. После возни с чужими записками и объяснительными, накорябанными на коленке. После попыток вытрясти все во время устного доклада, потому что Академия не в состоянии привить грамотность и навыки письма всем офицерам.

В конце остаются отчеты по вверенному отряду хозяйству и тратам. И вот над ними-то сидеть можно очень долго, даже зная, что к чему. Вечера и ночи напролет. Особенно, если каким-то образом надо свести реальные цифры с тем, сколько должно было получиться в идеале.

Помочь могут только безжалостная педантичность и бесчеловечная скрупулезность в ведении бумаг. Записывать — сразу, сверять — тут же. И никаких поблажек.

Нанао подпирает подбородок рукой, наблюдает: Кучики и так и эдак вертит образцы заполнения отчетов, морщит лоб.

С ними всегда так — с получившими повышение после войны. Совсем недавно были на острие атаки, вели за собой и думали, что справятся с чем угодно. Что теперь-то уже ничего не страшно и в мирное время ждет только покой и отдых.

Рутина.

И сведение в итоговый результат длинных столбцов с цифрами.

Нанао нравится ее работа, нравятся сухие и строгие формы заполнения отчетов. Порядок и организованность. Она не воин, и не очень-то об этом сожалеет: пока другие мечами машут, кто-то должен следить, чтобы все не скатилось в полный бардак.

Проблема в том, что Кучики — не такая. Ее втиснули сначала в одни рамки, а теперь загоняют и в другие. Но она все равно старается, просматривает образцы, пробует что-то заполнить.

Высокородный брат сперва из желания защищать запретил повышать ее в должности, а теперь, напротив, из уважения к ее выбору, замолвил словечко перед Главнокомандующим Ямамото. И вздернул с седьмой позиции по отряду — сразу на вторую.

Он хотел как лучше. А Кучики Рукии снова разгребать последствия.

Вместе с Нанао.

— Хотите чаю, Кучики-сан?

Младший офицер торопится с подносом в офис лейтенанта отряда, и в доверху залитом чайнике опасно плещется вода. Две чашки, блюдце с печеньем. И записка с просьбой разрешить вернуться на выходные домой, к семье.

Подписывать разрешение — строгая бумажная форма, тридцать три убедительных причины для внеурочной увольнительной — должен капитан. Но Кераку пропадает где-то на крышах. Дремлет под солнцем на нагретой черепице и чихать хотел на свои обязанности.

Он-то еще мог бы обойти своим капитанским приказом обязательный порядок выдачи увольнительных. Нанао не может: ее полномочий для этого не хватает.

Значит, придется заниматься всей этой бумажной волокитой. Сидеть вместе с беднягой-офицером, составлять официальное прошение.

Зато Кучики понаблюдать будет полезно: поглубже в голове осядет, что и у самых замечательных и распрекрасных капитанов очень многое ложится на плечи их лейтенантов. Преданных и верных, подгребающих под себя слишком многое.

По мирному времени — вообще все.

К Сасакибе стекаются бумаги со всего Готея, круглые сутки только отчеты, отчеты и отчеты. Рассортировать, просмотреть, отметить ошибки, завернуть обратно, принять новую версию. Потом выдать Главнокомандующему краткую выжимку по делам в Готее, чтобы тот мог уверенно обсуждать с Советом Сорока Шести все вопросы.

Омаэда разбирается с документами Второго и Онмицукидо — бумаги приходят в самый крайний срок, усыпанные жирными отпечатками и крошками, но приходят же. Полные и развернутые. По каждой операции.

Кира, Хисаги и Хинамори тащат на себе отряды, оставшиеся без капитанов, с вечным пятном на репутации. Борются против бардака, уныния и разложения.

Исане занимается решением хозяйственных вопросов Четвертого и всего Готея в придачу — отряд поддержки обязан обеспечивать крепкий тыл. Ее капитан в это время занята обучением новобранцев: как правильно спасать или не спасать чужие жизни.

Именно Исане улаживает проблемы с остальными отрядами — по мирному-то времени их не очень жалуют. А по войне — кровь, раненые и смерти. И отражение только в сухих цифрах.

Абарай, Иба, Мацумото, Кусаджиши Ячиру, Нему… Теперь еще и Кучики.

Быть лейтенантом не так уж и весело.

Бумаги и возня с отчетами — верхушка айсберга. Тонкий и дырчатый — как сырная трубочка, как детская тростниковая дудочка — нос Меноса, который тот высовывает сквозь прореху в мир живых.

Может быть, брат и не зря ее так долго удерживал от назначения на лейтенантский пост.

Не удерживал даже. Берег.

Нанао с удовольствием и некоторой гордостью, хотя это и близко не ее заслуга, отмечает, как во время чаепития Кучики спешно раскладывает все бумаги по стопочкам и отодвигает их к краям — чтобы не наставить жирных пятен случайно.

К опрятности стремятся далеко не все. 

Нанао каждый раз при сдаче квартальных отчетов видит следы страданий над бумагами лейтенанта Десятого: разводы, пятна и слабый запах саке.

Лейтенант Одиннадцатого балуется, разрисовывая поля отчетов веселыми каракульками.

Лейтенант Шестого заполняет формы небрежно, почерк у него ужасный, навыков каллиграфии нет вообще. Но, хвала терпению его капитана, теперь хотя бы без жирных отпечатков обходится, как у лейтенанта Второго.

Нанао на месте лейтенанта Сасакибе давно уже устроила бы разнос.

Ей иногда не хватает терпения — с отрядом, с капитаном и его штучками. А теперь еще и с Кучики.

Но нет, как раз с Кучики-то, похоже, терпения хватит вдоволь. И список из трех вечных проблем Исе Нанао она собой не пополнит.

Гордость.

Занпакто.

И Хинамори Момо.

 

* * *

 

Нанао не пытается сравнивать их сама, нарочно. Все выходит как-то непроизвольно.

Капитан Кераку, наверное, только сказал бы что-то вроде: «Это уже возраст, Нанао-тян». И натянул соломенную шляпу глубже на лицо, скрывая грустную усмешку.

Возраст и опыт.

Нанао просто не может не сравнивать.

Кучики приходит сразу же после ежеутреннего построения и отправки дежурных на посты. Всегда вовремя. Точность, аккуратность, размеренность.

Даже по делам спешит она как-то по-особенному, без суеты. Нанао встречает ее у ворот во внутренние территории Восьмого, чтобы предупредить, что встреча переносится. И потом долго смотрит ей в спину: Кучики удаляется степенно, неторопливо, с достоинством. Даже издалека видно — благородная кровь. Очень похожа на брата, хотя они друг другу ни разу не родня.

Нано сравнивает.

Получается само по себе.

Девчонка-сорванец Хинамори, когда ее только-только приняли в Пятый, носилась по улицам сломя голову. Такой ее поручили Нанао — все те же треклятые бумаги, отчеты, приходы, расходы и приказы о ссылке в «Гнездо личинок», — и такой она запомнилась.

Хинамори изменилась. А Кучики Рукия, говорят — Киене по секрету сестре, сестра по секрету Мацумото, а потом на заседаниях Женской Ассоциации Шинигами идут разговоры — не изменилась ничуть. Какой из клана ее приняли в Тринадцатый, такой и осталась. И все шепотки за спиной так же игнорирует. Делает вид, что это не о ней, что ее не касается.

Нанао нравится отстраненность Кучики. Даже какая-то непоколебимость. Нравится заниматься с ней, объяснять, что и как делать: она не отвлекается и внимательно слушает, ценит свое и чужое время.

Тишина между ними такая же спокойная и отстраненная. Нет напряжения, нет зреющей под ногами кидо-ловушки, которая вот-вот взорвется.

В воздухе танцуют и золотятся мелкие пылинки. Шуршит рисовая бумага. В чашках остывает чай.

С Хинамори все было иначе. Начиналось иначе — веселая, бойкая, беззаветно преданная и безответно влюбленная в своего капитана девчушка — и закончилось так, как, Нанао надеется, никогда не закончится с Кучики Рукией.

С Хинамори их связывало очень многое. Посиделки в библиотеке, прогулки после лейтенантских собраний, совместные патрули — капитан Кераку даже нарочно менялся с другими отрядами, Нанао это очень быстро просекла — посиделки на веранде. Влюбленность, слезы, обиды, смирение, блеск в глазах и верность капитану Айзену до самого Перерождения.

А потом Айзен их предал, и все рухнуло.

Нанао прекрасно знала значение слова «замена», еще лучше — «очень близкая подруга». Она утешала, поддерживала, слушала и даже как-то пыталась подсказать со своим жалким опытом.

С единственным в ее жизни мужчиной — капитаном, ведущим себя как сущее дитя и прячущим под соломенной шляпой глаза глубокого старика.

С потрепанным временем и сомнениями идеалом — предательницей и изгнанницей Ядомару Лизой.

Дурацкий из нее получился советчик.

Нанао всегда могла честно сказать себе — у них все хорошо. Ее капитан отправился прогуляться до Тринадцатого, капитан Хинамори наставляет новичков, все бумаги сданы, и у них есть время друг на друга.

Поговорить о книгах. Повздыхать об обновках Мацумото с грунта. А дальше Айзен, Хицугая, снова Айзен, немного о разработках новых видов кидо, помолчать о Ядомару Лизе, и Нанао, наконец, выкрадывает пару часов только для них двоих.

Никого лишнего.

Неторопливые ласки. Жесткая прослойка футона. И до обидного подлая и несбыточная надежда Нанао на то, что рано или поздно Хинамори от Айзена отступится. Перегорит. Поймет, что она ему не ровня, и он никогда не будет воспринимать иначе, чем младшую сестру. Нанао в свое время почти похоронила в себе мечту снова встретиться с Ядомару Лизой, кумиром детства. Ей пришлось легче — после изгнания о вайзардах не было никаких вестей.

Хинамори тоже смогла бы так — просто попытаться, попробовать. Это не так уж сложно, только нужно очень много времени. И все это время Нанао была бы рядом, могла помочь, как никто не помогал ей самой.

И почти тридцать лет все у них шло хорошо, просто замечательно, прежде чем Айзен перерезал весь Совет Сорока Шести, сымитировал свою смерть и чуть не перебил их всех.

Нанао очень смутно помнит месяцы подготовки к Зимней Войне.

Хинамори, раненая предательством Айзена и его занпакто, лежала в госпитале Четвертого отряда, ею занималась лично Унохана. Не допускала никого.

И Нанао тогда почему-то казалось, что это «никого» касается ее в первую очередь. Не капитана Хицугаи, с которым Хинамори стравил Айзен. Не потерянных и раздавленных предательством офицеров Пятого, требовавших ответов.

Именно ее, Исе Нанао, лейтенанта Восьмого отряда, близкую подругу, опору и поддержку.

Нанао не сразу поняла, в чем дело. Почему-то не сработало ее чутье, до сих пор исправно подсказывавшее, где и когда ждать подставы от своего капитана.

Не сработало ничего.

Хинамори, нервно теребя край одеяла и старательно отводя глаза, сказала только одно:

— Пожалуйста, не приходите больше, Исе-сан.

Нанао торчала ночи напролет возле ее палаты. Выменивала через Исане — на составление инвентаризационных списков, заявки в Совет и запросы на увеличение финансирования — подробности лечения.

И теперь ей не стоило больше приходить.

Вымотавшийся и усталый после тренировок с банкаем капитан Хицугая беспрепятственно прошел мимо. «Белячок». Его Хинамори не гнала вон.

— У нее с вами связаны печальные воспоминания, — Унохана Рецу крепко сжимала плечо Нанао, уводя ее дальше по коридору. — В вас осталось слишком много памяти об Айзене. Таким, каким она его себе представляла.

Крушение надежд — это всегда очень больно.

Капитан, за которым в огонь и воду, об руку с которым даже Перерождение не страшно, собирающийся их всех убить — тоже не очень приятно.

Проклятый капитан, отравивший все связанные с собой воспоминания.

— Исе-сан, — голос капитана Уноханы звенел натянутой струной, а тонкие пальцы тисками впиваются в плечо. Вот он, Эмма, смерть всех смертей. — Даже не пытайтесь больше. Что бы между вами ни было, держитесь от Хинамори Момо как можно дальше. И свой занпакто тоже держите под контролем. А если не сможете сами, обращайтесь. Я найду способ вам помочь.

Маленькая честолюбивая девочка, пробивавшаяся изо всех сил на место своего кумира, нарабатывавшая безупречную репутацию и зубрившая до черных мушек перед глазами, обиженно вскинула голову.

Чтобы она да не смогла? Чтобы она да поддалась эмоциям? Переждет, перетерпит, отмучается и пойдет дальше.

Эмма умен, хитер, заплетает косу вперед, делает вид, что спасает и лечит. А еще сочувствует потерявшей мечту Нанао — так, как может и умеет. Отвлекает от боли, нажимает на нужные точки и помогает самое первое и самое страшное время продержаться на плаву.

А там действительно станет легче.

Останется тридцать лет отравленных воспоминаний, жалость в глазах на заседаниях Женской Ассоциации Шинигами и отличная репутация.

Останется Зимняя Война, сбежавшая в лже-Каракуру из госпиталя Хинамори и чуть не убивший ее под иллюзией Айзена капитан Хицугая.

Нанао там не было. Она знает только по рассказам других. Видит по чувствующему вину и злящемуся на самого себя Хицугае. По остывшей и высохшей изнутри Мацумото.

Для них все изменилось там.

Для Нанао, разбирающей стопки путаных и противоречивых отчетов о миссии, меняться уже нечему.

Разве что смахнуть со стола бумаги — какая дурость, самой же потом и собирать снова, — разворотить всю мебель в капитанском кабинете — какая расточительность, отрядный бюджет не резиновый — и напиться.

А вот это уже просто безобразие. Да и не хочется. Впрочем, если бы капитан Кераку предложил, Нанао не отказалась бы.

Но он решает поступить иначе, находит способ в извечной дурацкой манере подбодрить своего лейтенанта и прибавить ей работы: присылает на стажировку Кучики Рукию.

А Кучики Рукия приносит с собой печенье в форме Чаппи, завернутое в несколько слоев рисовой бумаги. Стопочки из восьми печенюшек перевязаны лентами и подписаны. Одна для Нанао, другая для капитана Кераку.

Нанао и рада бы отказаться — подарки всегда приводят к серьезной проблеме ответного жеста — но капитан уже тащит печенье в рот. Свое и то, что Кучики преподнесла, церемонно кланяясь, Нанао.

И приходится звать третьего офицера, чтобы принес чаю и перекусить. Приходится одергивать капитана. Приходится, нет, не приходится — это удовольствие — улыбаться в ответ, когда Кучики Рукия, наблюдая за ними, прячет лицо за рукавом униформы, чтобы скрыть смех.

Прячь не прячь, а по глазам все равно видно.

Нанао очень нравится, как она смеется.

Не выхолощенное и вежливое «хо-хо-хо», которое при желании можно принять и за покашливание, а ее искренний звонкий смех.

Редкий. Непривычный.

Есть в нем что-то, не принадлежащее их миру. Живые связали бы это с потусторонщиной, как мороз по коже и вставшие дыбом волоски на руках.

В Обществе Душ мертвые могут связать такие вещи только с дыханием жизни, которого им очень не хватает.

Они задерживаются в лейтенантской Первого отряда после собрания. Абарай рассказывает о ночном дежурстве в Руконгае, и, видимо, проскальзывает какая-то из его дурацких шуточек — Кучики смеется громко, не скрываясь.

До слез.

До ночи просиживала над бумагами, капитан Укитаке опять слег, на прошлую дежурную смену поступила жалоба.

Нанао перебирает в голове отрывки отчетов и донесений.

Капитан Кераку все выходные пропадал в Тринадцатом. Усталость, нервы, желание наконец взять и…

Нанао, которая никогда не задерживалась дольше, чем нужно, и никогда не подслушивала чужие разговоры, стоит, прислонившись спиной к выбеленной стене.

Она отвечает за Кучики — в какой-то мере, как старшая, как более опытная. Капитан Кераку и капитан Укитаке доверили ей Кучики Рукию, передали с рук на руки, как драгоценный дар.

За чужое доверие всегда нужно платить соразмерно.

Абарай сквозь смех добавляет еще что-то еще, одну смешную деталь, чтобы довести историю до полного абсурда. И Кучики даже, кажется, пару раз всхрюкивает от смеха. Въевшаяся в подкорку муштра не подмяла под себя память об отношениях с близкими. 

Нанао вслушивается в разговор, вылавливая непривычные интонации.

Кучики Рукия редко бывает собой на людях. Ее брат — эталон невозмутимости и непоколебимости. И она разрывается между борьбой за его признание и желанием жить так, как раньше, свободно, безо всяких мудреностей.

Так, как ей показал рыжий мальчишка с грунта.

Кучики скучает по нему. И по прежнему лейтенанту Тринадцатого. Нанао в этом видит злую насмешку: они оба очень похожи — Шиба Кайен и этот рыжий Куросаки.

Шиба нес в себе искорку жизни, даже будучи рожденным в Обществе Душ, и заставил ее запалить костер их отряда. Тринадцатый при нем полыхал ярко. Кажется, даже капитан Укитаке лучше справлялся с приступами болезни. А потом случилась вся эта история с Пустым — ее обезличили, высушили отчетами и докладными. Но Шибу все равно выделили из череды лейтенантов и запомнили.

И Кучики теперь придется его переплюнуть. Если она хочет — а она точно хочет — чего-то добиться.

Куросаки не дал погасить свой внутренний огонь. Всколыхнул всех. А потом спокойно, будто так и надо, будто так и должно, отправился доживать свой век на грунте.

Кучики теперь остается только хранить о нем память и тоже рваться вперед и вверх. Чтобы быть достойной.

И Кучики Рукия пытается.

 

* * *

 

Первое общее построение для нее в должности лейтенанта у Нанао вызывает смутное беспокойство. И уже привычное раздражение, потому что собираются все в последний момент.

Сасакибе расставляет отряды на главной площади, строятся в соответствии со старшинством, как встают на собраниях капитаны.

Новобранцы галдят и глазеют по сторонам, выбиваясь из строя и кучкуясь с друзьями из Академии, попавшими в другие отряды. Пока еще помнят друг друга, пока еще не увязли в межотрядном разобщении. Им, в отличие от остальных, все ново и интересно — первое общее построение, первые нагоняи. Успеет еще оскомину набить: одно и то же каждый месяц, разнятся только претензии к руководству отрядов.

И то, если сравнить и подумать, ничего не меняется.

За Первым отрядом, напротив Нанао, выстраивается Второй — их больше дисциплинирует присутствие капитана, чем вялые и невнятные окрики Омаэды, на ходу доедающего пачку соленых крекеров с грунта.

Свой отряд ведет Кира. Полный состав, никого на дежурные посты не ставят, только хозяйственные работы. С Четвертым-то их до сих пор равняли только за глаза и шепотом, но скоро начнут «уборщиками» звать в лицо.

Если, конечно, Главнокомандующий Ямамото в этот раз не даст Третьему задание посерьезней.

Заканчивают построение Четвертый и Шестой. Ровно, строго, в какой-то неживой тишине.

Любоваться чужими организованностью и порядком Нанао мешает отсутствие Пятого.

И Хинамори.

Просвет в строю. Дырка, как у Пустого. Бельмо на глазу.

У Хинамори Момо серьезные проблемы с отрядом. Несмотря на поддержку Десятого и их капитана. Несмотря на помощь со стороны Нанао со всеми отчетами. Набирали-то офицеров из расчета на вечную преданность капитану Айзену. А когда вскрылся обман, они оказались никому не нужны.

Девочка-лейтенант, мечущаяся, пытающаяся что-то сделать, и целый отряд без капитана, без головы и без разума в этой голове. Шея-то эти остатки головы вертит, как может, но толку от этого не так много. Отряд, потерявший всякое представление о долге и дисциплине, взваленный на нее плечи. Целый отряд, который предал и опозорил перед всеми, лишил доверия, их замечательный, добрый и понимающий капитан.

Тот самый, у которого всегда можно было допроситься совета, помощи и отпускных вне очереди.

От Пятого на построении нет никого. Если так и не появятся, Главнокомандующий снова им сделает выговор. Возможно, урежет финансирование на следующий месяц.

И лучше от этого никому не станет.

Шестой приходит одним из первых. Офицеры уже устали стоять, переминаются с ноги на ногу, изнывают от желания побыстрее вернуться на территорию отряда.

Строится Девятый. Лейтенант Хисаги с обязанностями разобрался и старается своих вытянуть из болота, в котором они оказались, как можно быстрее. Чтобы с ними не случилось того же, что с Пятым.

Нанао им гордится — в глубине души, потому что ее заслуга в этом тоже есть. Меньше, чем с Кучики, которая должна будет сегодня себя показать, но все же есть. Тоусен в свое время лейтенанта от всех отрядных дел удалил, взяв на себя даже то, что в капитанские обязанности не входит. А потом с его уходом все обрушилось на голову совершенно неопытному Хисаги.

Но за ним — весь отряд, все офицеры, как Третий стеной стоит за Киру. А у Хинамори, доброй девочки-лейтенанта при добрейшем капитане-предателе, такой поддержки нет. Офицеры не взяли ее в расчет, не нашли в ней опору для себя в трудное время — быть отряду мамкой и нянькой тоже надо уметь. И жесткость тут необходима больше, чем побег из больницы Четвертого и изобретение нового кидо перед битвой века.

Больше, чем образ беззаветно влюбленной и безжалостно преданной.

Бытовая, рутинная жесткость. Умение подать себя так, чтобы в полномочиях сомнений не было ни у кого, что бы там в прошлом ни мелькало.

Хинамори так не умеет.

Нанао бегло оглядывает свой отряд. Большая часть офицеров уже прибыли, оставшиеся вернутся с патруля только к обеду, но на них уже оформлены и заверены открепительные, все как положено и никаких проблем. Капитан Кераку в Тринадцатом, с капитаном Укитаке — очередной приступ.

Рядом с Восьмым и Нанао строится Седьмой — капитан Комамура с Ибой-саном.

— Пятый нынче что-то запаздывает, — обеспокоенно замечает Комамура.

Достраиваются офицеры Десятого. Мацумото, заспанная и помятая после очередной офицерской гулянки, под неодобрительным взглядом капитана Хицугаи торопится, подгоняет опаздывающих.

Хицугая-то наверняка заметил отсутствие Пятого и их лейтенанта.

Двенадцатый — тех, кто не задействован в лабораториях — Нему построила еще с самого утра.

Тринадцатый, одну из причин беспокойства Нанао, Кучики приводит почти в самый последний момент. Они выстраиваются далеко от Восьмого, с противоположного края, но непрекращающуюся ругань Киене и Сентаро слышно даже Восьмому.

Как всегда препираются. Самое удивительное, что при этом они умудрялись сносно вести дела отряда в промежутке между смертью Шибы и назначением на пост лейтенанта Кучики. Дисциплину расшатали еще больше, но с бумагами худо-бедно без больших проблем обошлось.

Главнокомандующий, выждав еще некоторое время, проходит туда-сюда между выстроившимися отрядами.

Сразу попадает под раздачу отсутствующий Пятый — за расхлябанность и растраты. За жалобы на патрульных из Руконгая и сообщения о стычках с другими отрядами.

Нанао это воспринимает как собственный просчет. Маленький личный промах.

Потому что, во-первых, отчеты составляли они вместе с Хинамори. И еще с половиной лейтенантов — набившись в сразу ставшую тесной комнатушку и пытаясь свести концы с концами у отрядного бюджета.

Во-вторых, сама Хинамори. Нет, даже «во-первых», потому что важнее отчетов, докладных и всего лейтенантского бумажного проклятия.

Нанао стискивает зубы.

Хинамори.

За нее вступается сначала капитан Хицугая, потом Мацумото и, как по цепочке, другие лейтенанты.

И их никто не прерывает.

Чтобы прикрыть расхлябанный Пятый, в ход идут жалобы на неорганизованность и на новый Совет Сорока Шести. Чего можно требовать от офицеров, когда в их отряды так до сих пор и не назначили новых капитанов, а отчеты заворачивают обратно из-за отсутствия тех самых капитанских подписей и оттисков личных печатей?

Нанао сцепляет руки в замок за спиной. И всеми силами удерживается от того, чтобы влезть в разгоревшуюся перепалку. Только ее там еще не хватало.

«В Пятом до сих пор не сместили с должности явно не справляющуюся с обязанностями лейтенанта».

Сказать такое означает совершить предательство. Не только Хинамори, но и тех офицеров, которые все еще пытаются тянуть на себе отряд и не подставляют товарищей на дежурствах, сбегая в первые районы за дешевой выпивкой и шлюхами.

Без Хинамори Пятый развалится вообще. Назначить ей на смену некого — на перевод никто не согласится. Новичок из Академии без должной поддержки и навыков обнаглевшую пьяную толпу не удержит. И вот тогда-то их расформируют — неповоротливая махина Совета раскрутится, поняв, что ничего больше из офицеров выжать нельзя, никакими ухищрениями ситуацию не поправить.

А потом всех скопом отправят в «Гнездо личинок».

Главнокомандующий прекрасно это понимает. И позволяет спорить с собой, позволяет убеждать, что Пятый еще держится. Сейчас они не на войне, где некогда разводить сопли. Мирное время размягчает, дает еще один шанс.

И запыхавшейся Хинамори Момо, в окружении десятка наиболее трезвых и наименее заросших рож пытающейся заполнить пустое пространство между Четвертым и Шестым отрядами, достается только очередной выговор. Она потом еще долго сгибается почти до земли, так низко, как только может.

Потому что виновата, какими бы ни были обстоятельства.

— Не повезло девочке-то, — цыкает Иба-сан и тут же вытягивается по струнке, когда хищный прищур Главнокомандующего проскальзывает по неровному строю офицеров Седьмого отряда.

После разноса, устроенного Пятому, Ямамото переходит к Двенадцатому: в очередной раз подорвались в лабораториях и разворотили половину территорий отряда. На восстановление нужны деньги. И на продолжение исследований. И вообще от Двенадцатого пока никакого толку, а одни только траты.

Нему, склонившись в молчаливом поклоне, выслушивает распаляющегося — за Пятый отыгрывается, нужно на ком-то сорваться, так положено — Главнокомандующего.

Потом достается Тринадцатому. За опоздавший на вызов из Руконгая дежурный отряд.

За то, что их лейтенант очертя голову кинулась со всеми в бой, не подумав, не рассчитав, и потащила за собой остальных. По давней привычке, заведенной в отряде Киене и Сентаро.

В результате — трое раненых из первого офицерского десятка и сама Кучики Рукия, несколько дней потом отлеживавшаяся с первыми в новой должности боевыми отметинами. Потому и отчеты о результатах операции и пострадавших в ходе стычки пришли с опозданием.

Кучики еще не привыкла к новым обязанностям, и Нанао ее в какой-то мере понимает: хочется, чтобы все было как раньше, так же здорово и прекрасно.

А ничего не получается.

Перед объявлением итогов за прошедший месяц Главнокомандующий Ямамото успевает еще пройтись по дисциплине Десятого, Восьмого и Одиннадцатого.

В первом случае — из-за загулов лейтенанта, во втором — из-за пьяных геройств капитана. А с Одиннадцатым вообще как всегда: вечная история с пьяными драками с офицерами из других отрядов.

Никто не удивляется. Уже привычное дело, каждое построение этим заканчивается. Почти традиция.

Под конец лейтенант Сасакибе раздает планы с заданиями на следующий месяц. Капитаны и младшие офицеры постепенно расходятся, остается сугубо лейтенантская компания, дожидающаяся папок с бумагами и формами для новых отчетов.

— Кучики-сан, как прошло первое построение? — Мацумото притискивает ее к себе за плечи. — Старик что-то прямо разошелся в этот раз, а вы молодцом держались. Без капитана-то тяжело на себе весь отряд тащить, — она делает вид, что задумывается о чем-то серьезном, но игривая улыбка и мечтательный блеск в глазах выдают с головой. — А почему бы нам по такому случаю не выпить по бутылочке саке? Отметим боевое крещение.

«Бутылочка» означает лейтенантские посиделки с выпивкой, песнями и плясками на территории Десятого до самого утра. Обычай такой — обмыть шеврон лейтенанта после первого общего построения и первого разноса от начальства.

Кто предложил, у того и устроят.

Компания наберется большая, давно не было повода. Может, и офицеры из первых отрядных десяток зайдут на огонек. С таким составом капитан Хицугая их вряд ли разгонит до утра — он тоже понимает, что всем нужна разрядка. Но Мацумото все равно потом крепко влетит.

Тоже по традиции.

Нанао с кипой заданий для своего отряда в руках отступает от радостной кучи-малы офицеров, уже настроившихся на продолжительные гуляния. Вдруг еще кто-то решит, что она наравне со всеми участвует и собирается спустить на подготовку к попойке всю зарплату. Где-то сбоку мелькает шеврон лейтенанта Пятого отряда.

— Момо-сан! — окликает ее Нанао.

Хинамори вздрагивает, чуть не выпустив из рук увесистую папку с бумагами, и оборачивается. Отступает на несколько шагов.

Бледная, усталая, глаза потухшие, будто пленкой подернувшиеся.

— Момо-сан, я…

Возникший за ее спиной капитан Хицугая смеряет Нанао подозрительным взглядом и, сухо кивнув, уводит Хинамори за собой к офицерам Десятого.

Значит, никаких разговоров не будет.

С минувшей Зимней Войны они ни разу не оставались вдвоем. Почти не пересекались, толком не разговаривали. И то самое предложение помочь с отчетами, которое подвернулось под руку эгоистично понадеявшейся на него Нанао, не помогло.

Капитан Хицугая бдит, опекает Хинамори днем и ночью, пытается оправдаться в своих глазах за Айзена. Жаль только, сам помочь ей с Пятым не может, а другим — не позволяет.

И Нанао в первую очередь.

Хотя все-таки надо быть честной с собой, пускай даже столько времени спустя. От Хинамори ее отделили не только предупреждение капитана Уноханы или настороженность капитана Хицугаи.

Бросить все и добиваться встречи до последнего Нанао мешала еще и собственная гордость. Та самая, на которой сыграла Эмма-Унохана. Которая в свое время помогла стиснуть зубы и продолжать идти вперед, когда Нанао обрела шикай и поняла, что лучше было его все-таки не достигать никогда.

Хинамори, удаляющаяся с капитаном Хицугаей, нервно поводит плечами. Нанао очень хочет, чтобы она обернулась. С чувством вины в глазах. С осознанием, что теряет, возможно, последний шанс поговорить.

Но они вдвоем просто уходят.

Неприятно, не так страшно, не смертельно, и уже не так болезненно-остро по прошествии времени. А оно в Обществе Душ ползет медленно и вальяжно, как песчаный червь-Пустой по просторам Уэко Мундо. Ему некуда спешить, песков и пространства вдоволь, и еда всегда рядом.

Нанао уже не знает, что говорить и думать по этому поводу. А думать в любом случае лучше, запершись в кабинете капитана Кераку и яростно растирая сухие глаза.

Забыть мешает обида. Злая, колючая. На Хинамори — что все кончилось так внезапно. На себя — что не пыталась достучаться до нее раньше, а теперь уже поздно.

Тридцать лет протравлены этой обидой насквозь.

Нанао привычным жестом поправляет сползшие на кончик носа очки и уже собирается уходить, когда ее перед самым шунпо перехватывает Кучики.

— Исе-сан, я хотела вас отблагодарить. Вы столько для меня сделали.

Кроме возможности почти официально пойти и напиться всем лейтенантским составом, гулянка по случаю получения шеврона обычно означает конец стажировки.

Адскую бабочку напитали кидо и выпустили на волю. Вперед и в путь, неси сообщение дальше, передавай, как по цепочке, от одного к другому.

Нанао очень хочет отказаться — уже лет десять как не тянет на шумные сборища. Ей-то можно и не появляться, стаж и возраст позволяют.

Задания по отряду лучше распределить заранее, и статья в «Вестник Сейрейтея» сама не напишется.

— Приходите, пожалуйста, сегодня вечером к казармам Десятого. Я буду очень рада вас там увидеть.

Кучики это важно. Нанао помнит, как было важно в свое время для нее самой. И для Хинамори.

Традиции нужно чтить.

 

* * *

 

Места на всех хватает только в тренировочном зале. Кучики Рукию усаживают во главе, на возвышении. К ней же подталкивают и Нанао.

Ужасно неудобно, очень смущает, но деваться тоже некуда — раз пришла, раз решилась, нужно терпеть. И опрокидывать плошечку за другой саке — за здравие нового лейтенанта, за капитана Укитаке, за Главнокомандующего, за то «чтобы все у них было о-го-го!» и так до бесконечности.

Кучики преподносят подарки — по мелочи, по той же самой традиции, которая вынуждает Нанао делать хотя бы один глоток саке каждый раз, когда всех обносят выпивкой.

Она — старшая, выпускает свою ученицу в большую жизнь, оставляет один на один с капитаном, отрядом и Главнокомандующим. И совсем не важно, что Кучики может в любой момент зайти и попросить помочь.

Тра-ди-ци-я.

У Нанао это слово уже отзывается звоном храмового колокола в голове.

Резной гребешок. Заколки. Набор чернильных камней — по залу расходятся понимающие смешки, все прекрасно знают, в каких количествах их приходится закупать — и кисти.

По-хорошему, Нанао должна была помогать и с проведением внутриотрядных построений — распределить всех по постам утром, потом выслушать и собрать доклады вечером — но с этим Кучики помогли без нее.

Киене с Сентаро, бессменные третьи офицеры Тринадцатого отряда. Двое на одну должность.

Почему-то обидно.

Наставница, старший товарищ, а помогала Кучики только с проклятыми бумагами.

О каком обмене опытом вообще может идти речь? Они не патрулировали вместе, как с Хинамори. Не ходили в библиотеку заказывать литературу с грунта. Кучики почти ничего не рассказывала о себе или своем отряде, а о капитана Укитаке и подавно — Нанао и так в курсе, ей капитан Кераку все выбалтывает вечерами.

Кучики не рассказывала о Куросаки Ичиго. О своих воспоминаниях с Кайеном Шибой.

Все закончилось, толком не успев даже начаться.

Кучики Рукия с ее улыбками, прикрывающая лицо, чтобы смех не казался слишком вызывающим. Официальные подарки. Искрящееся, теплое «Исе-сан».

И ее смех наедине с Абараем. Жизнь, бившая в ней ключом, после Куросаки.

Нанао опрокидывает в себя плошку саке, и жар, прокатившись по горлу, растекается приятным теплом в животе.

Несправедливо получается. С Нанао всегда так.

Если идеал для подражания, тайная мечта с детства, то предательница, сбежавшая из Общества Душ. А потом оказавшаяся несправедливо оклеветанной… Удастся ли восстановить отношения с вайзардами?

Если занпакто, то непростительно короткий и с самой отвратительной способностью, которую только можно себе вообразить. Кидотипный, постоянно в шикае — извлеки из ножен, задень кого неосторожно, и все.

Если близкий человек, то тридцать лет дороги к доверию и пониманию, которые потом обрываются разом. И гордость, проклятущая гордость, и чувство вины.

Нанао залпом опрокидывает еще одну плошку, сразу же после того, как их обносят бутылочками с саке, и сноровисто заедает орехами.

Спасибо капитану Кераку, научил пить. И напиваться — тоже. С самого детства Нанао в Восьмом отряде.

Ее Восьмой. Тот самый, в котором она стала лейтенантом, заняв место Ядомару Лизы.

Руки подрагивают с непривычки — пить-то она умеет и норму свою знает, но последние годы к общим сборищам относилась с осторожностью. Не удивительно, что уже проняло.

И завтра будет не самое приятное утро.

Сожаление. Головная боль. Печальные, как будто он в чем-то виноват перед Нанао, глаза капитана Кераку. Ну да, хотел как лучше, получилось как всегда.

Одинокое, глупое, потерянное утро. Таких после разговора у палаты Хинамори было слишком много.

Потом короткий перерыв с Кучики, и все опять возвращается на круги своя. Никаких больше совместных посиделок, никакого печенья. Внимания, обращенного целиком и полностью только на Нанао.

— Исе-сан? — Кучики Рукия обеспокоенно наклоняется к ней, с немым вопросом заглядывает в лицо снизу-вверх.

Нанао уверенно протягивает ей пустую плошечку, и Кучики доливает ей сама. Отточенные жесты, тонкая струйка льющегося саке и безграничное спокойствие. В клане Кучики умеют воспитывать женщин как надо. Даже если они простолюдинки-приемыши из Руконгая.

Они не прощаются навсегда. Конечно, они не прощаются — двум лейтенантам не так уж легко разминуться в круговерти обязательств. Для этого надо быть Исе Нанао и Хинамори Момо, чтобы не видеть друг друга, сталкиваясь нос к носу.

Для этого надо носить в себе клубок ядовитых воспоминаний. Или быть очень гордой.

Кучики — гордая. Истинное дитя неродного ей клана. Какой бы животворной силой ни обладал Куросаки Ичиго, без него она возвращается к тому, с чего начинала.

Очень гордая и одинокая. Не пойдет за помощью, не обратится, даже если совсем придавит. Бежит ото всех, чтобы только никто не оказался слишком близко.

— Спасибо за вечер и удачи вам, лейтенант Кучики.

Сасакибе-сан поднимается первым. Вот он, идеальный лейтенант. Первый отряд, банкай, выдержка, надежа и опора Главнокомандующего. Не поддается эмоциям, не поддается гордости. Не поддается вообще ничему. Выточенная из камня неподвижная и непоколебимая статуя, сторожащая ворота храма.

Способность у его занпакто гораздо лучше той, что досталась Нанао.

Что за несправедливость.

— Жду всех завтра на планерке. Без исключений.

И опять будет дожидаться все утро тех, кто перепьет сегодня, а потом долго и укоризненно молчать, чтобы всех проняло.

Нанао уже знает — ее тоже будут ждать. Но не дождутся.

Нему уводит с собой Кусаджиши Ячиру, им в одну сторону. За ними выходят Иба-сан и Иккаку с Юмичикой. Им-то как раз в разные, если только не продолжат гулянку в казармах Одиннадцатого.

Уходят Исане и Маричие Омаэда, уводят за собой вяло сопротивляющегося Абарая. Вот уж кому-кому, а ему точно не стоит задерживаться. Нанао при таком капитане точно не стала бы.

Но она служит в Восьмом, а капитан Кераку только обрадуется, если драгоценная Нанао-тян — улюлю, хорошая девочка, даром, что ему больше двух тысяч лет, а «девочке» больше сотни — в кои-то веки расслабится и отдохнет.

Он-то расслабляется постоянно. А потом даже не пытается собраться.

Нанао оглядывает оставшихся, и к горлу подкатывают все съеденные орешки и кальмары. Подкатывают одним тугим клубком, месивом с отвратительно-резким, тошнотворным привкусом.

У ее шикая примерно такой же.

У оставшейся компании лейтенантов в точности такой.

Кира Изуру, Хисаги Шухей, Мацумото Рангику, Кучики Рукия и она сама. Странно, что нет Хинамори — только ее и не хватает для полного состава неудачников, запивающих тоску и заедающих потери.

Ичимару Гин. Мугурума Кенсей и Канамэ Тоусен. Опять Ичимару Гин. Шиба Кайен и Куросаки Ичиго. Ядомару Лиза. Айзен Соске.

В зале для тренировок, спешно вычищенном и предоставленном под гуляния, надираются те, кто остались после них.

Бежать надо из такой компании. Быстрее и дальше. Этот урок Кучики Рукии еще никто не преподал, мерзкую на вкус торжественную обязанность возложили на Нанао.

И на том спасибо.

Они все, конечно, молодцы. Держатся сами, высоко держат голову, и вслух никто ничего не произносит. Зачем говорить, когда и так все понятно? С другими — еще может быть, но в кругу своих, точно таких же неудачников, можно и помолчать. Все уже высказано, обтерто словами и временем, высушено и оставлено хлопать на ветру белым флагом.

Белый — это преданность. Молчание. Тишина. Забвение. И еще десятки проклятых значений, которые Нанао не знает и знать не хочет.

С молчанием у них все на отлично. А вот с забвением — проблемы.

Даже у Нанао, хотя с ее-то занпакто…

— Нам тоже пора, Кучики-сан, — Нанао сглатывает подкативший к горлу ком и, пошатываясь, поднимается.

Не пила она очень давно — ни разу после уютных вечеров с Хинамори, к которым Нанао всеми правдами, неправдами и связями капитана Кераку доставала с грунта дорогое вино.

На нее смотрят обвиняюще: уходит, сейчас, когда их осталось так мало и именно такая компания.

Под светлым праздником присоединения к ним еще одной жертвы лейтенантской должности проводится отвратительная черта.

Раньше надо было заканчивать, не доводить до этого.

— Давайте я вам помогу, Исе-сан, — Кучики Рукия заботливо пристраивается сбоку, перекидывает ее руку через плечо. — Спасибо вам за гостеприимство, Мацумото-сан.

И помогает Нанао выйти на свежий воздух.

Оставшиеся наверняка еще посидят и тоже разойдутся. У них планерка, отряды, и одинокое потерянное утро одно на всех.

Воспоминания о вечере все равно уже безнадежно испорчены.

Вот так оно и бывает, Кучики-сан. Этим все и заканчивается.

Они выходят к развилке, и Нанао останавливается, чтобы передохнуть. Не так уж у нее в глазах все и качается, чтобы держаться за Кучики, но ее тепло приятно греет бок. Отстраняться не хочется. Но придется — им расходиться в разные стороны.

Нанао пойдет через территорию Девятого, а Кучики Рукия — через Одиннадцатый и Двенадцатый. Не самый лучший маршрут: и там, и там что ночью, что днем, лучше не задерживаться.

Особенно спьяну.

Нанао дышит полной грудью, в голове все стремительно проясняется, стоит только выйти, остаться с Кучики наедине и забыть, что они тут все поголовно — мертвые и неудачники.

Неизвестно, что хуже.

Нанао чувствует удивительную легкость в мыслях. Зря она так шарахалась от лейтенантских попоек, иногда надо дать себе волю. И вовремя уйти. Тогда станет свободно и хорошо.

Нанао закрывает глаза и кружится, запрокинув голову и разведя руки в стороны. А потом стоит, опершись о стену, и пытается унять круговерть перед глазами.

Жаль, что им с Рукией расходиться в противоположные стороны. И почему капитан Кераку не мог выбрать себе другой отряд? Что ему стоило…

Кучики Рукия смотрит на нее с какой-то затаенной грустью, как капитан Кераку, когда вместо того, чтобы облегчить своему лейтенанту жизнь, он все только усложняет еще больше.

Рукия такая печальная — сегодня же ее праздник, ее вечер, теперь она полноправный лейтенант и не только на бумаге — поникшая. Одинокая.

Как Хинамори.

Как сама Нанао.

И ее очень хочется утешить, сделать что-то хорошее, чтобы в памяти о сегодняшнем вечере остались только подарки, веселье, завершение стажировки и вот это. Нанао ведь тоже должна что-то ей подарить.

Самый ценный дар — он от старшей, от наставницы.

Рукия смотрит открыто, без страха. С такой мудрой и понимающей улыбкой, что Нанао ненадолго становится не по себе: кто из них опытнее, кто больше терял?

Выходит, что не она.

Нанао собирается с духом, как перед прыжком в бездну, в самую темень, пустоту и неопределенность. А потом целует Рукию.

Почему-то казалось, что вкус ее губ будет другим — морозная свежеть, колючие снежинки, тающие на языке.

Они отражаются в занпакто, а занпакто — в них. Когда капитан Хицугая проходит мимо, Нанао обдает вгрызающимся в кости холодом. Рядом с Мацумото во рту появляется солоновато-горький привкус пепла.

Может быть, все зависит от уровня реяцу — чужая сила бьет больнее по тем, кто слаб, а Нанао в числе первых среди лейтенантов никогда не значилась. Ее особенность в другом.

…Привкус алкоголя и данго с сиропом, которые Кучики Рукия ела последними. И она совсем не холодная, не отстраненная, не рыдает в подушку по Айзену и не смотрит на Нанао обвиняюще.

Нанао все еще шатает, выстланный плитами пол и беленые стены еще качаются в глазах. Но умиротворенное и наполненное безбрежным спокойствием лицо Рукии она в ладонях держит крепко.

Темное и неопределенное небо Общества Душ, в которое ныряет Нанао, искрится и полыхает всеми звездами.

 

* * *

 

Утро после лейтенантских гуляний Нанао встречает на удивление мирно. С сухостью во рту, с острой болью в висках, когда она слишком резко поворачивает голову.

Но никаких сожалений.

Воспоминаний, в общем-то, тоже никаких — дальше Кучики Рукии и ночного неба встает каменная стена. Непрозрачная, шершавая на ощупь, вся в трещинах и на удивление прочная.

В отличие от хлипких перегородок.

Кучики отодвигает одну из них в сторону, заглядывая в комнату. И с улыбкой кивает, когда они с Нанао встречаются взглядами.

— Доброе утро, Исе-сан.

Задания отряду уже раздали, дежурные разошлись по постам. Капитан Кераку в кои-то веки сам провел построение и даже приказал оставить двойную порцию супа для отсыпающегося после гулянки лейтенанта.

На радостях за похмельную Нанао, не иначе. И за себя — как удачно он свел ее с Кучики Рукией! Было бы еще чему радоваться.

Нанао во время завтрака больше наблюдает за Рукией, чем воздает должное капитанской заботливости. Она ждет, когда промелькнет что-нибудь, дающее понять, что прошлой ночью между ними были вещи посерьезнее невинных поцелуев.

Или не были, и ее безвольное пьяное тело бережно уложили на футон, раздели, сняли очки, укрыли тонким одеялом и пожелали спокойных снов.

И оставили у изголовья стакан воды, на случай, если утром замучает жажда.

Пить — и напиваться — капитан Кераку Нанао обучил. И даже бороться с похмельем. Забыл только научить доползать до территорий отряда без чужой помощи, а потом, наутро, спокойно смотреть в глаза этой чужой помощи и не морщиться 

Нанао ждет неловкости, оборванных на середине жестов. Ждет, что Рукия будет отводить взгляд.

Если не из-за того, что переспали спьяну, так хоть потому, что пришлось тащить свою наставницу в непотребном виде до территорий отряда. Потом сдать с рук на руки капитану, терпеть неуклюжие — поддержим образ пьяницы-охальника — приставания и добираться одной обратно в Тринадцатый.

Извилистые улочки четырех отрядов или полуночные разборки с нервными дежурными в центральном Готей-13.

— Все с твоими людьми в порядке, Рукия-тян. Третьи офицеры наверняка справились и без тебя. Да и Джуу-тяну полегчало под утро. Сама знаешь, с этими его приступами дело такое, — капитан Кераку покровительственно хлопает Рукию по плечу и с пошлой ухмылкой подмигивает за ее спиной Нанао.

То есть, капитан сам недавно вернулся в отряд.

То есть, Кучики Рукия к себе в Тринадцатый не уходила.

Следов второго футона, постеленного рядом с тем, на котором спала Нанао, нет. В казарму с офицерами идти спать — это уже слишком.

И никакой неловкости со стороны Рукии. Может быть, потому что она тоже больше наблюдает, отмечает исподтишка, как реагирует Нанао. А не заботится о том, как бы им случайно не коснуться друг друга.

Хинамори после их первого поцелуя долгое время забавно краснела и отводила взгляд, когда они с Нанао оставались вдвоем.

А потом, спустя несколько месяцев невинных случайных ласк и неторопливого ожидания, пришла сама. Заплаканная, с размазавшимися по лицу белилами и краской для губ, сгорающая от стыда и с неумолимой решимостью стать в этот вечер женщиной.

Капитан ее отверг, капитан ее принимал только как сестру, желал ей счастья и найти свою настоящую любовь. Так и поступит она наперекор капитану.

Нанао во всем этом отводилась роль инструмента, способа учинить маленький бунт и по-своему наказать капитана Айзена. Но она не очень-то и возражала.

Иногда достаточно бросить семена в землю, чтобы они дали ростки.

Иногда не достаточно и каждый день ухаживать за семенами, чтобы всходы не сгнили, заполоненные сорной травой.

Кучики Рукия не прячет глаза, не отдергивает руки, когда их пальцы соприкасаются, и Нанао даже начинает сомневаться, было ли вообще вчера что-нибудь — улицы, стены и небо. Или она отключилась сразу после восьмой — за отряд, за ее безответственного капитана! — плошки саке, и все остальное только приснилось.

Ей и так много чего разного снится.

Нанао мелкими глотками пьет чай, расспрашивает капитана о докладах с утреннего построения. А сама никак не может вспомнить, забирались ли ее пальцы этой ночью за отвороты чьей-нибудь униформы, и если да, то кто при этом краснел — она или Рукия.

Но то — ночью.

А сейчас они мирно завтракают, и Нанао с каждой минутой все сильнее хочется сделать что-нибудь с капитаном Кераку, чтобы стереть с его лица глупую ухмылку.

Сейчас они сердечно прощаются, как будто Кучики не перед планеркой уходит свой отряд проверить, а отправляется на поле боя без шанса на возвращение. Раскланиваются, долго благодарят друг друга — за помощь, за обучение, за внимательность, за вечер, и Нанао все кажется, что это прощание никак не закончится.

Они тянут, а хочется, наконец, разобраться со всем быстрее. Закрыть этот отчет, поставить капитанскую подпись и оттиск личной печати. Отнести, сдать и забыть.

Промелькнувшая белая вспышка перед глазами, кто-то рядом, обманчивая и короткая близость. А потом Нанао снова остается один на один со своими обязанностями. С необходимостью сталкиваться на улице, встречаться на лейтенантских собраниях и на заседаниях Женской Ассоциации Шинигами. А потом, раскланявшись с приклеенной к лицу фальшивой улыбкой, идти дальше.

Офицерская возня с бумагами — обязанность. Чтобы к концу месяца не скопились стопки высотой в полный рост, начинать нужно уже сегодня, прямо сейчас.

Колонка в «Вестнике Сейрейтея» — обязанность. В план статей пора внести темы о вреде пьянства и беспорядочных связей.

Весь ее отряд с капитаном — обязанность. Отлаженный механизм работает, справляется сам. Даже без участия Нанао.

Сердце бухает в груди сильно, больно. Так, что кровь шумит в ушах. Кажется, кто-то ненадолго стал единственным живым среди мертвых.

Кучики Рукия слишком быстро пропадает в беленом растрескавшемся мареве стен.

Растрескавшемся. Нужно с Совета Сорока Шести стрясти деньги на ремонт стен.

Потерянные брожения по пустым комнатам казарм прекращаются, и Нанао находит себе занятие. Какое счастье, что есть Совет, стены и капитан, не следящий за хозяйством своего отряда.

Какое счастье, что обязанность следить за хозяйством давно переложили на плечи лейтенантов. Иначе этим самым лейтенантам только и оставалось бы, что страдать угрызениями совести. И считать, которая плошка саке вчера была лишней, с кем не стоило спать и куда идти, если…

Трупики младенцев в речке второго района Южного Руконгая не вылавливают только потому, что все они здесь — души. И очень быстро распадаются на частицы-рейши после смерти.

Удобно.

Неудобно, когда на следующий день они с Кучики Рукией сталкиваются у Сасакибе. Причем, неудобно именно Нанао — Рукия машет ей, едва завидев в коридоре, улыбается как-то по-особому. 

Как Абараю Ренджи?

Как Куросаки Ичиго?

Нанао замечает, как Рукия переглядывается с Абараем во время лейтенантских собраний, наблюдает, как они вместе возвращаются с дежурств. От Шестого до Тринадцатого еще дальше, чем от Восьмого.

Нанао видела Куросаки от силы пару раз. Мельком, случайно, издалека — еще в той заварушке с Сокиоку и пару раз после нее. Но никогда не видела его вместе с Рукией.

Улыбки, случайные касания и испытующие взгляды — проверка, ожидание ответной реакции. Никакой неловкости, перед ней не девочка-Хинамори. Нанао сама себе кажется девочкой со своей нерешительностью, с попытками выискивать скрытые знаки там, где их могло и не быть.

Или были?

Или есть.

Тридцать лет, промелькнувшие, как отправленная с посланием Адская бабочка.

Тридцать извращенных лет терпеливой готовности, ожидания.

Тридцать лет, ползущие медленно, как перебирающая всеми лапками многоножка — главное просто продолжать действовать и не задумываться. Иначе можно запутаться.

Чуть больше года одиночества, один случайный срыв, и после очередного чаепития с печеньем в форме невнятных клякс — церемонная благодарность высокородному брату Кучики, на этот раз лепил он, — отчаянно хочется напиться.

Саке.

Неба.

Сухих узких губ Кучики Рукии. Маленьких грудей с острыми сосками. Худых бедер в свободных хакама.

Она не зажималась, не закрывалась, не пыталась спрятаться от Нанао. Ловила движения жадно, широко распахнув глаза. Не упуская ничего.

Что-то происходит с памятью Нанао. Что-то меняется. Одни стены рушатся, другие — возводятся. Те, что отличаются от высящихся на территориях отрядов. Те, на отстройку и разрушение которых не нужно катать Совету прошения.

Нанао ловит Рукию после собрания, когда Сасакибе задерживает Абарая из-за нестыковки в списках дежурных офицеров. Перехватывает за запястье, ведет, воровато оглядываясь, дальше от лейтенантов, от постов и рядовых.

Никаких больше сравнений. Не нужно никого заменять.

Беленые каменные стены улиц, от которых остаются пыль и крошево на форме. Деревянные стены казарм, отполированные множеством спин и рук, никаких заноз.

Выложенный плиткой пол улиц, холодный, песок с пылью, и скрипящие доски, теплые, выдраенные до блеска, в казармах.

Нанао готова полюбить их все за прекрасную неопределенность. Есть только «сейчас», а все остальное значения не имеет.

 

* * *

 

Восьмой и Тринадцатый направляют в Руконгай разбираться с аномалиями, и Нанао почти уверена, что в качестве отряда поддержки Рукию с ее офицерами к ним приписывают по просьбе капитана Кераку.

Он просто не может не влезть. Хочет сделать все еще лучше, чем уже есть. Несостоявшийся папаша, устраивающий жизнь несуществующих дочерей.

Делает вид, будто не помнит, что они через все это уже проходили с Хинамори.

Офицеры Тринадцатого следуют в отдалении, Рукии положено быть с ними, наготове. Но они идут по знакомому району, и от Готей-13 еще недалеко. Можно задержаться, оглядеться, вспомнить где что было раньше и куда пойти, чтобы поесть дешево и вкусно. Откуда из жалости не будут гнать даже последнего оборванца, а кому хорошо бы напомнить, что спокойной жизнью они обязаны шинигами.

Были обязаны раньше.

А теперь — пусто. Ни единой души. Не бегают за ветряными вертушками дети, не стоят вдоль дороги ларьки с крынками воды.

И никаких повреждений. Никакого шума. Как будто Менос Гранде языком слизнул, хотя ему для этого пришлось бы еще и перетоптать все вокруг как следует.

Нет очевидцев. 

В окрестных деревнях, тех, где еще остались жители, никто ничего не слышал и не видел. Только прячутся, напуганные, по углам своих лачуг и лепечут что-то невнятное.

Одиннадцатый отряд направили дальше, за пятидесятые районы. Говорят, с ними все еще хуже. Снижение плотности духовных частиц, жители исчезают целыми районами, просто находиться там — уже большое испытание.

И все еще никаких признаков вторжения Пустых.

— Будь осторожна, Нанао-тян, — предупреждал ее капитан Кераку. — И не торопись с выводами, что бы вы там ни нашли.

Нанао спиной чувствовала его испытующий взгляд, когда вместе со своим первым десятком и с офицерами Тринадцатого выходила в юго-западные врата.

— Капитан Укитаке вам ничего не говорил, Кучики-сан? — спрашивает Нанао после третьей опустевшей деревни, через которую они проходят.

Рукия качает головой.

И не отпускает рукоять занпакто с тех самых пор, как они пересекли границу десятых районов. Тоже чувствует это — нарастающее беспокойство, тревогу.

Они все ждут подвоха. Еще немного, и из-за угла накроет чем-нибудь. Или какая-нибудь мерзость вывалится в песок и дорожную пыль из ветхой развалюхи на окраине.

Нанао вслушивается, прощупывает окружающее пространство, отслеживает чахлые, высохшие, как ветки старого дерева, ленты рейраку вокруг них.

И — все еще ничего, никаких изменений.

— Что-то здесь не чисто, Нанао-тян, — капитан Кераку щурился на солнце после зала собраний, где ему только что передали приказ Главнокомандующего. — И старик-Яма сам не знает, чего хочет.

Донесения идут сплошным потоком которую неделю, как будто где-то прорвало плотину. Исчезнувшие родственники, пропавшие знакомые, запропастившиеся куда-то разбойники, раньше терроризировавшие торговые тракты. О последних-то никто особенно не горевал, но когда стали пропадать и жители окрестных деревень, других вариантов, кроме как вызвать шинигами, не осталось.

— Знаешь, я намедни Джуу-тяна навестить ходил, и странная вещь приключилась по дороге, в Двенадцатом… — неспешно рассказывал капитан Кераку по дороге в Первый отряд, на собрание. — Думаю, сегодняшнее собрание как-то с этим связано. Так ты будь аккуратнее, Нанао-тян, если вдруг что, ладно?

Они с Рукией идут впереди, почти плечом к плечу. Нанао держит наготове кидо и мысленно радуется, что младшие офицеры держатся в отдалении. Случись что, от них толку не будет.

Случись что-нибудь навроде Айзена, ни от кого из них не будет толку.

Разве что сигнал тревоги передать успеют. Два десятка офицеров и два лейтенанта средней силы. Много же они навоюют, если столкнутся с тем, кто — или что — ответственен за исчезновения.

Простые души в Руконгае пропадают целыми деревнями, массово, неконтролируемо. Бессистемно. Такого не было даже во времена прежних капитанов-вайзардов.

Не было. Зато теперь есть кое-что иное — опыт у Главнокомандующего Ямамото на случай подобной ситуации. Однажды он уже отправил на расследование группу опытных капитанов и лейтенантов. Даже кидо-отряд поучаствовал. И следующие сто лет их считали предателями и мятежниками, а Айзена Соске за верность Обществу Душ повысили до капитана.

Главнокомандующий так рисковать больше не будет — у него в распоряжении осталось только девять капитанов, и до сих пор нет замены Айзену и тем, кто ушел с ним.

Девять капитанов без него самого, и некого отправить с отрядом в патруль.

Один из капитанов вторую тысячу лет просто болен, другой — болен своими экспериментами, и их не выслать просто так на прогулку в Руконгай.

Еще один слишком силен и своеволен, чтобы на него полагаться, а другой — слишком молод и горяч, его не остудит даже собственный занпакто.

Капитана Кераку Главнокомандующий не отправит сам — его способности остаются страховкой на крайний случай.

Капитана Кучики не отпустит его клан, а капитана Унохану — ее пост. Мир мертвых нельзя лишать своего Эммы.

Второй отряд и их капитан свое дело уже сделали, незачем злоупотреблять их возможностями — они предназначены для других операций.

Хрупкий баланс между ненужностью и временем, которое они смогут выиграть для отправки сообщения.

Нанао перебирает в памяти офицеров первых десятков всех отрядов, обдумывает кандидатуры. И признает, что лучше них с Рукией никто не справится. Просто потому, что их не так жалко потерять. Во всяком случае, Нанао-то точно.

Ровное, идеальное, как по учебнику, распределение духовных частиц.

Отпечатки сотен ног в сандалиях.

И спешащие по своим делам офицеры Двенадцатого отряда в респираторах. Оттаскивают ящики, нависают, негромко переговариваясь, над кучами тряпья, оценивают результаты работы. Поводят в воздухе приборами, замеряют, осматривают.

Они все так заняты, нельзя отвлечься ни на секунду, нужно собрать все данные.

На Нанао никто не обращает внимания. На Рукию никто не обращает внимания. Офицеры первого десятка из Тринадцатого и Восьмого отряда не существуют вообще.

Они стоят у самой кромки леса, на краю деревни. За мостками через заболоченную речушку суетится Двенадцатый, на дороге в разрозненном порядке лежат кучки с пустым, как после массового Перерождения душ, тряпьем.

Из-за низкой плотности духовных частиц Нанао тяжело дышать. Кровь бухает в висках.

В воздухе нет ни пыли, ни запахов, ничего вообще.

Среди офицеров мелькает спина Цубокуры Рина. Нанао даже кажется, что вместе с Аконом. Она не настолько часто их видит, чтобы быть уверенной в этом, и не настолько доверяет бардаку в мыслях, чтобы хвататься за первую же попавшуюся версию.

Двенадцатый. Эксперименты. Исчезновения. Капитан Куроцучи. Отправленные на разведку за пятидесятые районы Руконгая офицеры Одиннадцатого. Назначенные с дежурным обходом в районы поближе — Восьмой и Тринадцатый.

Главнокомандующий бережлив.

Офицеры за спиной Нанао переговариваются все громче, их ладони уже давно стискивают рукояти занпакто. Им тоже трудно дышать, страшно думать об очередном предательстве, и паника — чем меньше духовная плотность, тем слабее шинигами — накатывается сухими, шершавыми волнами.

Паника всегда ведет к проблемам. Она лишает разума.

В куче трухлявых досок неподалеку что-то шевелится, ломается, трещит, и на дорогу вываливается молодая девушка. Перемазанная в грязи, вся в рванье, босая. С выпученными от страха безумными глазами. Она бежит к мосту, к спасению, размахивает руками и кричит.

Двенадцатый спохватывается не сразу, и ее перехватывают только у речки. Волокут по пыли обратно, вглубь деревни, затаскивают в покосившуюся лачугу.

Офицеры за спиной Нанао орут в полный голос, звенят извлекаемые из ножен клинки. Еще немного — и кинутся. Получает приказ своего лейтенанта, дождутся ее отмашки, и кинутся, как ребята из Тринадцатого, полезшие вперед без предупреждения.

Рукия, выскочившая вперед, к мосту, поворачивается к деревне и Двенадцатому спиной — преступная беспечность, а вдруг они и вправду атакуют? — и раскидывает руки в стороны.

Преграждает своим им путь. Срывает голос, напоминая о дисциплине и порядке.

Ее офицеры привыкли к Киене и Сентаро. К бездумной атаке. Рукии хватило одного раза, одного разбора ошибок на общем построении, чтобы все понять правильно, а ее офицерам, похоже, еще нет.

И все-таки Нанао стоило в первые недели поучаствовать в приручении отряда их новым лейтенантом. Горе-помощники так и не справились с этим, а сейчас первыми же рвутся в бой, заводя остальных.

Восьмой, в отличие от офицеров Тринадцатого, вышколен и послушен. Восьмой может справиться со всем сам, без нее, и поэтому Нанао спокойно оставляет их, орущих, брызжущих слюной, потрясать клинками в воздухе. Без приказа они не кинутся.

А Нанао его отдавать пока и не собирается.

Капитан Кераку предупреждал не спешить с выводами. Он постоянно пробирается улочками Двенадцатого до территорий отряда Рукии. Болтается неподалеку от лабораторий, ожидая, пока передадут новые лекарства для капитана Укитаке.

Двенадцатый зажат между людьми капитана Зараки и Тринадцатым.

В Двенадцатый то и дело наведывается капитан Кераку.

И кого в результате отправляют на разведку?

Нанао проходит мимо Рукии, переходит речушку по подгнившим мосткам. Ее офицеры остаются на своих местах. Готовые сорваться по первому слову и пойти даже против Двенадцатого, против таких же шинигами.

В конце концов, отряды Готей-13 по большей части разобщены. Даже если руководящий состав и хлещет друг с другом саке, простые офицеры знают только товарищей по отряду.

В конце концов, Готей-13 уже столкнулся с Айзеном Соске и вайзардами.

— Исе-сама.

Куроцучи Нему сгибается в почтительном поклоне. Гнется низко и легко, складывается, как кукла на шарнирах.

— Главнокомандующий отправил нас с лейтенантом Кучики выяснить, куда пропадают души из ближних районов Руконгая. Что случилось с жителями этой деревни? — во рту отвратительно сухо и саднит, как наждачкой прошлись.

Нему смотрит сквозь нее. Сквозь замершую в полной готовности, звенящую натянутой струной за спиной Нанао Кучики Рукию. Сквозь офицеров Тринадцатого, оттесненных Восьмым обратно к кромке леса. 

Они все тоже это чувствуют — тяжело дышать, двигаться, слишком низкая концентрация духовных частиц.

Нанао щурится, смаргивая едкий пот. Очки слегка запотевают, но поправить — означает отвлечься, лишиться драгоценных секунд, если потребуется ударить кидо.

— Маюри-сама направил всех сюда с той же целью. Я обязуюсь представить подробный отчет к следующему собранию капитанов, а сейчас прошу вас вернуться к патрулированию.

— Лейтенант Куроцучи, что здесь происходит? — повторяет Нанао.

Она здесь старшая. Тринадцатый — отряд поддержки. Двенадцатый — балансирующий на тонкой веточке муравей.

Ветку можно сломать, насекомых — передавить. А потом не проснуться утром: полчища красных муравьев позавтракают на чьем-то футоне.

Нему смотрит пустыми глазами. От нее хорошо бы держаться подальше — как от любого лейтенанта, как от любого офицера Двенадцатого отряда.

Как от любой поделки Куроцучи Маюри.

— Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь к патрулированию, Исе-сама. Здесь мы справимся сами.

Нанао пару раз прикрывала ее с финансовыми ямами, в который Двенадцатый с размаху влетает после каждого эксперимента. Нему прикрывала в ответ Хинамори и Пятый.

На собраниях Женской Ассоциации Шинигами они сидят рядом, передают друг другу блюдо с пирожными на чаепитиях после заседаний, желают здоровья и удачи перед уходом.

В случае с Куроцучи Нему это даже можно приравнять к приятельству.

— Нему-сан. Здесь два лейтенанта и полтора десятка офицеров высшего состава, — из них только от лейтенантов толк и будет, случись что, и все прекрасно об этом знают, — ситуация очень серьезная. Мы можем воспользоваться сводом уложений Готей-13.

— Можете воспользоваться, Исе-сама, — Нему склоняет голову.

Не то в качестве согласия и приглашения, не то предупреждая — два десятка старших офицеров против целого отряда, снабженного разработками капитана Куроцучи, и они все еще хотят сражаться?

Символ Двенадцатого — чертополох, «никто не ранит меня, не поранившись сам».

Нему знает о способности занпакто Нанао. Ее капитан знает. Весь Двенадцатый в общем итоге знает о других офицерах столько, сколько и в страшном сне не приснится. Но помалкивает.

Нему знает и о силе занпакто Кучики Рукии. Ее наверняка готовили к сражению с любым из лейтенантов на случай, если понадобится выиграть время — чтобы ее люди успели спасти информацию и доложиться Куроцучи Маюри о результатах экспериментов.

— Вы это делаете с ними? — напрямик спрашивает Рукия и выходит вперед, становится плечом к плечу с Нанао. Напряжена, голос звенит.

Ничем хорошим это не кончится. Даже если Двенадцатый действительно всего лишь тайно направлен капитаном собрать информацию об исчезновениях.

Исчезновения. Падение духовной плотности. Страх ослабнуть и потерять силу.

Простые офицеры с ума сходят от ужаса. Их не волнует, что будет после разборок друг с другом. Что ничего на этом может и не кончиться, а только начаться.

Капитан Кераку предупреждал, предупреждал же!

Лучше бы Главнокомандующий и отправил только его одного, но это невозможно.

Лучше бы Главнокомандующий отправил Нанао с Рукией в одиночку, но и на это он не пошел.

Очень скоро выдержка откажет и офицерам Восьмого отряда. Они тоже считают себя живыми, они тоже видели ту девчонку.

И они сцепятся. Или с беснующимся Тринадцатым или с Двенадцатым, отмалчивающимся, отступающим, прячущимся по лачугам. А те почувствовали, что дело неладно. Кучкуются около оборудования, берегут результаты исследований. Готовы собой закрыть, но не отдать.

Вот уж кто сплоченней и дисциплинированней даже почище Восьмого.

К Кучики Рукии со спины осторожно подбирается Киене, нашептывает что-то на ухо, кивая сначала на своих офицеров, а потом — на хлипкие домишки.

— Исе-сан, офицер Котецу Киене предлагает осмотреть деревню, чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке, — ровным голосом произносит Рукия.

Чтобы успокоить офицеров. До Готея, до Главнокомандующего, до подкрепления очень далеко даже с Адской бабочкой, даже в шунпо. А с низкой плотностью духовных частиц еще и очень сложно.

Если все пойдет не так, они не успеют.

— Офицер Котецу настаивает, — добавляет Рукия, когда Нему делает неясное движение вперед.

Нанао подозревает — какое-то предчувствие срабатывает, не иначе — что соваться в деревню не стоит. Нет там того, что их всех успокоит и позволит с чувством выполненного долга вернуться в Готей.

Но офицеры Тринадцатого отряда уже идут к мосткам, взмыленные, красные, все еще помнящие о чумазой девчонке, отволоченной, как куль с рисом, в одну из развалюх.

Сентаро вежливо откашливается, протискиваясь мимо — узкие трухлявые мостки, как бы в речку не сверзиться.

Нанао снимает запотевшие очки и долго трет рукавом стекла. Долго, пока не пропадает желание придушить обоих третьих офицеров Тринадцатого — даже звание поделить не могут до сих пор — и не наорать как следует на Нему.

Дела с дисциплиной в Тринадцатом отряде обстоят еще хуже, чем Нанао думала до сих пор. Мало им было одной выволочки на построении.

Докладная. Длинная, подробная, с указанием всех нарушений. 

Но тогда и с упоминанием халатности со стороны Рукии, как лейтенанта, руководящего этой взмыленной толпой, — тоже.

Нанао поджимает губы.

И торопится, чтобы нагнать ушедших вперед под предводительством Рукии и Киене с Сенатро офицеров Тринадцатого. Своих людей оставляет у моста, на посту. Не хватало потом еще и с ними разбираться.

Лачуги осматривают придирчиво, заходят внутрь, отпихивают от дверей офицеров Двенадцатого. Выглядывают, вынюхивают. Хотят раскрыть какой-нибудь заговор, получить поощрение и подняться в звании. Но в первую очередь — поймать предателей в своих рядах.

На Айзене обожглись они все, не только Хинамори.

В развалину с дырявой крышей и держащихся на честном слове стенах Нанао каким-то чудом успевает второй — после сующей свой нос во все щели Киене. И останавливается в дверях, закрывая обзор и проход остальным.

Нанао безумно хочется протереть стекла очков, выйти наружу продышаться и только потом зайти обратно.

Хирако Шинджи. Мугурума Кенсей. Ооторибаши Роуз.

И, три сотни Меносов Гранде им всем на головы, Ядомару Лиза с занпакто в шикае. Алебарда тускло поблескивает на свету, и Нанао, как завороженная, никак не может оторвать от нее взгляд.

Зато Киене — может. И успевает оглядеться, увидеть Цубокуру Рина со шприцом, что-то вводящего той чумазой оборванке, которая пыталась сбежать от офицеров Двенадцатого.

Схватить ее сзади и зажать рот рукой, чтобы истошный вопль не услышали снаружи и не разнесли все, а потом — полегли от рук вайзардов сами, Нанао удается тоже чудом. Немыслимым.

Волшебным, как появление Ядомару Лизы.

— Твою мать, как же вас всех не вовремя сюда принесло, — цыкает Хирако Шинджи, оглядывая их. — Сделай с этой девчонкой что-нибудь, а то все сейчас сюда сбегутся.

Нанао его слышит, как сквозь толщу воды — перед глазами все еще стоят солнечные блики на лезвии алебарды. И опадающие пустые тряпки — душа растворилась прямо на руках у Цубокуры.

Нанао случалось видеть уход на Перерождение. Это было и близко не оно.

Киене дергается, мотает головой и пытается вырваться.

Исчезающие души и падение плотности рейши вокруг. Отпечатки ног в сандалиях. Двенадцатый с его экспериментами. Нему, которая не очень-то хотела их пускать в деревню.

Капитан Кераку, предупреждавший не делать поспешных выводов.

Айзен Соске, которого никто не считал предателем, и вайзарды, так легко из-за него подставившиеся.

Ядомару Лиза, прищурившись, смотрит в их сторону, барабаня пальцами по древку алебарды.

В домике с разваливающимися стенами и дырявой крышей душно, жарче, чем на солнце. Дышать рядом с тремя бывшими капитанами — реяцу давит, давит, как нарочно, Нанао несоизмеримо слабее — еще труднее, чем снаружи.

Дышать рядом с Ядомару Лизой — живой, настоящей, вот она — невозможно вообще. Руки и ноги становятся ватными. На коже выступает испарина.

Нужно что-то сделать, как-то унять Котецу Киене, и Нанао в панике перебирает один вариант за другим.

Решение накатывает ослепительно-белой вспышкой перед глазами. Почти как обморок, только она почему-то все еще в сознании и опускает одну руку, другой продолжая зажимать Киене рот. А потом быстро, чтобы та не успела освободиться, извлекает занпакто из ножен.

Постоянно в шикае. Не нужна даже команда.

Один тонкий надрез на скуле — куда удается, где ближе и кожа ничем не защищена. Киене перестает вырываться, обмякает.

С улицы слышны окрики Кучики Рукии, расталкивающей офицеров и уводящей их в сторону. Наконец-то взяла ситуацию под контроль.

— Все в порядке, офицер Котецу, — быстро нашептывает Нанао. — На руках у Цубокуры Рина никого не было.

Слабое сопротивление чужой рейреку преодолевается быстро — разница сил, разница опыта. Будь у Нанао возможность ударить сильнее, войди лезвие занпакто глубже — все прошло бы быстро. Будь Киене ей ближе эмоционально или физически, знай они друг друга лучше, все закончилось бы еще быстрее.

Но будь Киене сильнее — уровень капитана или выше — и ничего не получилось вообще, Нанао хватило бы ни сил, ни умения.

Ей многого не хватает, когда вопрос касается шикая. И желания — в первую очередь.

Пот с Нанао льется ручьями.

— Сейчас вы проведете своих людей по деревне, и первой заглянете в каждый дом. Не пустите за собой никого. И скажете, что все в полном порядке, что бы там ни увидели. А потом вернетесь на территорию отряда.

Котецу Киене дышит ровно, спокойно. Нанао отпускает ее и подталкивает к дверному проему, чтобы быстрее вышла и успокоила офицеров.

Кажется, Ядомару Лиза смотрит на нее с одобрением.

В дом проталкивается Кучики Рукия, и Нанао может только надеяться на еще одно чудо — что не придется использовать свой занпакто и против нее.

Рукия сильнее, чем Котецу Киене, но и ближе, гораздо ближе.

Подлый и хитрый занпакто быстрее разъест ее защиту, проберется в мысли и испортит все, как нужно Нанао.

Ее Червь.

— В мире живых и Уэко Мундо регистрируется массовое исчезновение Пустых. Баланс душ нарушен, — Нему остается на улице. Ей незачем входить — и так знает, кто внутри и чем занимается. — Маюри-сама направил нас сюда, чтобы восстановить его и выяснить, что происходит.

— Мы здесь по той же причине, — склоняет голову Ооторибаши Роуз. — На грунте изменения ставятся все заметнее.

Нанао все больше хочется убраться отсюда, доложиться о случившемся капитану Кераку, вернуться к своей колонке в «Вестник Сейрейтея» и забыть обо всем…

Чтоб ей пусто было, так не вовремя вылезшей вперед офицеру Котецу, и затеявшей этот обход!

Мысли в голове путаются. Душно. В глазах двоится.

— Почему вы не сообщили Главнокомандующему? — хмурится Рукия.

Нанао с трудом отводит взгляд от Ядомару Лизы.

— Исследования еще не завершены, — пожимает плечами Нему. — До получения окончательных результатов не имеет смысла беспокоить Ямамото-сама. Ситуация не критична.

— Но уничтожать целые деревни, значит, это никому не мешает? — Рукия хватается за занпакто, и Нанао обдает холодом.

— Ради восстановления равновесия, — Нему стоит снаружи, на улице, на виду у офицеров — своих и Тринадцатого. Если Кучики Рукия атакует, беды не избежать. Ее шикай слишком заметный, столбы чистого льда будут видны даже на границе района.

— Кончайте со своим морализаторством, это просто души, — сухо произносит Хирако Шинджи. — А со стариком-Ямой я сам поговорю. От греха. Хрен знает, что ему после ваших докладов в голову стрельнет. Лиза, передай Хиери, что мы тут задержимся.

 

* * *

 

Нанао мечется из угла в угол по лейтенантской Первого отряда, дожидаясь, пока закончится собрание капитанов.

Они с Рукией одни, послания с Адскими бабочками еще только отправлены, и остальные лейтенанты подтянутся не скоро.

Собираться будут с разных концов Сейрейтея, с патрулей в Руконгае.

Собираться, чтобы узнать о возвращении вайзардов, а не о результатах маленького похода Восьмого и Тринадцатого.

— Исе-сан, — зовет ее Рукия. — Как вам удалось успокоить Киене?

Она не спрашивает, почему — Киене, а не Цубокура, вайзарды и Двенадцатый, а не подкрепление из Готея. Почему — Ядомару Лиза.

Спрашивает не о нарушении устава и возможном предательстве.

Куросаки Ичиго даже понятия не имеет о том, как он влияет на всех вокруг — исподволь, незаметно. Передает свою нетерпимость к правилам и ограничениям. Показывает, что думать можно и не по наросшему за десятки лет службы шаблону, а поступать — как подсказывает сердце.

Только Нанао прекрасно знает, что правила и шаблоны нужны для порядка, а сердцу верить во всем не стоит.

И Рукия спрашивает о способностях занпакто потому, что понимает — Нанао ни ей, ни себе не сможет объяснить.

Ни почему поверила Куроцучи Нему. Там была Ядомару Лиза, там могла повториться история с вайзардами, и все внутри протестовало при мысли о том, что придется сражаться со своими же.

Ни почему капитан Кераку только неопределенно покачал головой, пролистывая наспех составленный — краткая выжимка, для Главнокомандующего они все будут расписывать потом — отчет по операции. И посоветовал не лезть.

Они участвуют в игре со смешавшимися — снова постарался Куросаки? — правилами. Пробираются вперед по тонкому льду, по минному полю с кидо. 

Все как с Кагеони, одной способностей занпакто капитана Кераку: ни за что не догадаешься, куда бежать и где прятаться, пока не узнаешь правила.

— Червь, Кучики-сан, прекрасно управляется с такими проблемами, — Нанао опускает ладонь на рукоять занпакто, проводит пальцами по коротким ножнам.

Танто режет легко, еще легче углубляет рану. Проскальзывает внутрь и добирается по чужой рейреку до самых потаенных мыслей и воспоминаний. Отъедает лишнее, оплетает и перебарывает подлежащее изменению.

Не создает ничего нового, только чужой рейреку — или рейреку хозяйки, если вмешательство короткое и поверхностное — насасывается до отвала и засыпает.

Паразит.

Нанао не знает, как все это передать в двух словах — хочется только в двух, не вдаваясь в подробности. Ее от этой истории, от своего занпакто, мутит точно так же, как Кучики Рукию — от рассказа о гибели Шибы Кайена. И о том, как она убивала его повторно — в теле Эспады.

Нанао не спрашивала ее и не лезла глубоко в отчеты по миссии в Уэко Мундо. Пары строчек хватило, чтобы понять, что эту тему поднимать не стоит.

А сейчас и ей самой не о чем рассказывать.

Ни о своей деревне и приемных родителях в двадцать третьем районе Северного Руконгая, которые, проснувшись однажды утром, лишились всех воспоминаний. Вместе со всей деревней.

Ни о патруле, отправленном, совсем как они сами недавно, выяснить, что происходит. А потом, после встречи с Нанао, вернувшемся на лабораторные столы в Двенадцатый для изучения таинственной аномалии.

Ни о капитане Кераку, который не позволил забрать маленькую Нанао на подготовку в Онмицукидо и записал к себе в офицеры.

Ни о доброй Ядомару Лизе, читавшей по вечерам сказки и рассказывавшей об отряде, о службе в Готее. Нанао засыпала у нее на коленях в капитанском кабинете и просыпалась потом на ее футоне, под боком, заботливо укрытая вторым одеялом. И этот запах, чужое присутствие, тепло, чувство защищенности, нужности.

Нанао нечего сказать.

И о своем занпакто — особенно. О том, что свою силу она получила слишком рано, а применять эту силу слишком опасно. Тех, чьи способности связаны с влиянием на разум и чувства, побаивались еще до Айзена. А теперь, проболтайся кто про занпакто Нанао, все может закончиться еще хуже.

Рассказывать нечего и незачем.

Нанао и думает не об этом — мысли крутятся уже вокруг Ядомару Лизы из настоящего, из той лачуги. Ее занпакто в шикае — алебарда, длинная, благородная, сверкающая на солнце — и отрешенный взгляд. Промелькнула ненадолго чахлая искорка узнавания, и все.

Нанао помнит их — вайзардов, так и не оправданных официально предателей Общества Душ. Помнит кого-то лучше, кого-то — хуже.

Помнит Лизу. Этот образ изменников.

Их отпустили после битвы с Айзеном. Второй раз не отпустят.

И Нанао боится. Вопросительно смотрит на вышедшего из шунпо капитана Хицугаю, ждет, когда он передаст решение Главнокомандующего и нового Совета Сорока Шести.

— Остаются, — коротко роняет он. И в этом для Нанао все: начиная от ссылки в «Гнездо личинок» и заканчивая возвратом в отряды. — На условиях признания их невиновными и возможности выбора, где им оставаться.

Значит, ближе ко второму варианту. И, может быть, Ядомару Лиза снова вернется в Восьмой. Не ясно только, на какую должность: бывших лейтенантов не бывает, их не понижают, а если и смещают, то путь заканчивается все в том же «Гнезде личинок».

Нанао думает не о себе и о том, что в случае восстановления в должности Лизы делать ей. Она беспокоится о другом: в Готее три отряда без капитанов, но лейтенанты есть у всех.

Вайзардов же почти в три раза больше. Половина — капитаны.

Духу хватает подумать только о смещении Хинамори.

Гадкая, подлая мыслишка. Такая противно-будоражащая, что хочется побыстрее ее забыть.

— Остаются Хирако, Мугурума и Ооторибаши. Возвращаются на посты капитанов. Остальные желания не изъявили.

— Хиери нахрен послала и меня, и старика-Яму с предложением вернуться, — сообщает Хирако — скоро снова «капитан Хирако», осталось дождаться официальной церемонии — и оглядывает лейтенантскую. — Мать вашу, да где все торчат до сих пор? Сбор же уже объявили. Хрена с два я еще своего лейтенанта по всему Сейрейтею разыскивать буду.

Торчат, наверное, по улицам, кабинетам и потайным углам. Обсуждают. Тянут столько, сколько могут — сначала чтобы переждать собрание с вайзардами, а теперь — чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью о возвращении капитанов.

Трое. Их остается только трое. Без Лизы.

— Исе-сан, может стоит… — начинает Рукия, но капитан Хирако ее прерывает:

— А Роуз прав. Лизу ты нехило так косплеишь, — он оглядывает Нанао с головы до ног, цепко, внимательно, как будто в Руконгае они друг напротив друга не стояли. Как будто видит ее в первый раз. — Только она косу носит. И юбки охрененно короткие. Но ничего так, с лица все равно похожи. Что, Кераку тоже, небось, пристает постоянно?

Почему-то становится только противно.

Ооторибаши Роуз высказал Нанао почти то же самое, когда они возвращались в Готей, но другими словами. И тогда Нанао сравнение казалось очень лестным. Кто-то оценил ее тонкую, почти незаметную работу на протяжении многих и многих лет.

Хирако Шинджи просто снимает налет романтических страданий.

Вместе с новостью о том, что Ядомару Лиза возвращается в мир живых, двойственно-отвратительное чувство только усиливается.

— Все уже ушли. Можешь Лизу не искать, — тише добавляет Хирако. — С Кераку они трепались еще после того, как Ичиго с Айзеном разобрался, и решили, что ей нет никакого смысла возвращаться…

Нанао срывается в свой отряд.

Оставив Рукию в лейтенантской.

Оставив Хирако разбираться с Хинамори Момо и выяснять подробности творящейся в его новом — старом — отряде разрухи.

Оставив все, что только можно, и здравый смысл тоже.

Лиза уже ушла. Ее можно не искать.

В опустевшем зале для собраний капитанов. В поместье Кучики — Женская Ассоциация шинигами всегда хорошо выбирала помещения для заседаний. На территории Восьмого отряда, у капитана.

Нанао сбивается с ног, проносится по всему Готею, выглядывая в лентах рейраку что-нибудь знакомое. Рядом с ней нет Уноханы, чтобы встряхнуть за плечи, взглянуть в глаза и сказать: «Ты здесь не нужна».

Эмма сегодня спасает чужие жизни. И чужие смерти.

Сытый червь спит, окуклившись. Но бабочкой ему никогда не стать.

Нанао видела Хинамори, была с ней и свое «не приходи» получила открыто и в лицо.

Лиза мелькнула яркой, до рези острой вспышкой в Руконгае и снова растворилась. Не известно, помнит ли, вспоминает ли иногда, думает ли — немного, хотя бы совсем чуть-чуть.

Появилась и тут же исчезла.

Ей все равно. Нанао — часть механизма, огромной ржавой до скрипа машины, на которую Ядомару Лиза плевать хотела.

Капитан Кераку смотрит на запыхавшуюся Нанао серьезно, без улыбки. Он-то знает лучше всех, что его бывший лейтенант никого не предавала. Что Нанао почти сотню лет лепила из себя вторую Лизу — если не встретит оригинал, так хотя бы память всегда будет с ней.

Знает, что Нанао ждала ее, ждала все это время и ни черта не забывала, сколько бы ни врала себе об этом.

Ее лекарство было таким же временным и бесполезным, как у Хинамори.

— Что, оставила Рукию там? Одну? Ай-яй-яй, Нанао-тян, — и укоризненно качает головой.

В капитанском кабинете пусто, тихо, весь уют родных стен повыветрился. Они теперь давят, сковывают, не отпускают. Противно смотреть на бумаги, о колонке в «Вестнике Сейрейтея» даже думать не хочется.

За работой больше не спрятаться. И с капитаном говорить желания нет никакого.

С Хицугаей, маячащим у казарм, — тоже. Еще один символ беспомощности Нанао, бескрайнего моря вранья самой себе.

Капитан Хицугая ждет именно ее. Успевает переругаться с выбравшимся поваляться на травке Кераку, и Нанао, выхватывая из разговора отдельные фразы и интонации, даже догадывается, по какому поводу.

Это не ее день.

Это день Червя.

Капитан Хицугая тоже в курсе способностей ее занпакто, и отношений с Хинамори никогда не одобрял. Она слишком хорошая, его Хинамори, чтобы доверять ее кому-нибудь, кроме доброго капитана Айзена.

Предателя-капитана Айзена.

Слишком сильная, смелая и преданная, чтобы доверять кому-нибудь другому — чьему-нибудь чужому занпакто — проткнуть ее насквозь и сбросить на асфальт, как использованную куклу.

Нанао только и может, что злорадствовать: это не ее благие намерения мостили каменной кладкой дорогу к Адским Вратам.

Ее благие намерения не делали вообще ничего, потому что она сразу сдалась.

С Хинамори. Слишком гордая, лишь бы чужими руками все, обходными путями, и не признаваться себе, что обижена, смята, скомкана. Как листок рисовой бумаги, на который наставили клякс и смели со стола.

С Лизой. Не ждала под дверями капитанского зала собраний. Не искала все это время, не выбивала командировки на грунт, не пыталась что-нибудь выяснить через капитана. Лиза должна была сама прийти в Восьмой, к ним — и все тут же стало бы как прежде. Разве что немного взрослее, и вечером не Нанао выслали бы в казармы спать, а капитан Кераку ушел. Сам.

Только вот беда-то: Лиза все обговорила с капитаном еще раньше. И уже для себя решила, возвращаться или нет. Она так и не пришла повидаться и выяснить, в кого выросла малышка-Нанао.

А Кучики Рукия осталась в лейтенантской. И в Готей возвращалась после выполненного задания с Тринадцатым, в конце, замыкающей, пока Нанао и Восьмой конвоировали вайзардов.

Это все было так смешно: кучка слабых офицеров, следующая в боевом построении. И трое бывших капитанов, тех, кто совладал с Маской Пустого, кто бился с Эспадой и Азйеном. Не захоти они идти к Ямамото по своей воле, никто бы и сделать ничего не смог.

И конвой ничего не решал. И присутствие Нанао ничего не решало, все то время она могла быть с Тринадцатым и Рукией.

Капитан Кераку ругается с Хицугаей, и Нанао совершенно не хочет к ним выходить. Ей даже не обязательно это делать — все отлично слышно и так.

Похмелье. Злое, вязкое, мутное, после несуществующей пьянки, которой не было.

— Вы хотели помочь Хинамори, Исе-сан. Так помогите. Своим занпакто, — скупо роняет Хицугая. Не говорит прямо.

Такие хорошие капитаны не говорят страшных вещей вроде «сотри ей память» вслух.

Такие хорошие капитаны если и предают, то все Общество Душ разом. Не мелочатся.

Нанао жалеет, что не подала рапорт о действиях Двенадцатого прямо в руки Главнокомандующего. Что не написала докладную о нарушениях дисциплины в Тринадцатом.

Что вообще согласилась — у нее же есть право голоса, должно же быть хотя бы раз — на это чертово задание.

Что капитан Кераку забрал ее из-под самого носа у командования Второго отряда. Тайные операции, подлоги, внедрение, захват «языков», разведка, пытки. Червь чувствовал бы себя тепло и вольготно.

Нанао не встретилась бы с Ядомару Лизой — большинство офицеров Второго постоянно на заданиях, в отряде и на общих сборах появляются редко.

Нанао не сблизилась бы с Хинамори — личная жизнь не приветствуется, на крайний случай сойдет и квартал красных фонарей.

Нанао не занималась бы обучением Кучики Рукии — у офицеров Второго свои формы для заполнения, такие же особые и секретные, как проводимые операции.

— У Хинамори теперь новый капитан. Дела в отряде наладятся. Сделайте, наконец, и вы для нее что-нибудь.

Капитан Хицугая наверняка уже давно вынашивает эту идею. Еще с разговора с Уноханой — он там был, слышал про занпакто. Додуматься, о чем предупреждал всезнающий Эмма, ничего не стоит.

Может быть, он это все не нарочно — упреки, обиды, подозрения. Только потому, что сам невольно видит в ней бесполезный и губительный обрубок прошлого, точно так же, как Нанао в нем — настоящего.

Они оба совершали ошибки, делили то, что им не принадлежит.

Только Нанао — гораздо старше, а Хицугая — капитан. Они в мире, где не жить, не старея, можно очень долго, а решает все духовная сила.

Остается только найти повод. Выбрать момент. И тогда Нанао с ее благими намерениями тоже, наконец, сделает что-нибудь для Момо Хинамори.

— Уберите из ее памяти Айзена.

Нанао не против убрать из памяти что-нибудь и самой себе, но Червь отказывается рыть ходы в ее голове и избавлять от ненужных воспоминаний.

Зато он может помочь Хинамори.

 

* * *

 

Нанао приходит к казармам Пятого на следующий день, еще до построения в своем отряде.

До того, как ее успевает хватиться капитан Кераку.

И после того как, промаявшись все утро, понимает, что не выдержит, не сможет больше ждать.

Червь все утро жжет сквозь ножны и униформу. Каленое железо. На бедре ощущается чужим, лишним — еще хуже, чем раньше. Оттягивает перевязь на поясе, оттягивает время, вытягивает все силы и желание куда-то идти.

Как будто он против этой затеи.

Червь все делает Нанао назло, а она в ответ никогда не называет его по имени. Не вынимает его из ножен. Даже тренируется с муляжами, достаточно короткими, чтобы были похожи на танто.

Нанао использует кидо, почти никогда не использует свой шикай и не медитирует, чтобы попасть во внутренний мир.

Они борются друг с другом.

Капитан Хицугая ждет ее на территории Пятого. Раздражающе бодрый и свежий, как будто не крутился всю ночь с боку на бок с открытыми глазами, не мучился сделанным выбором.

У него на это были дни и месяцы с победы над Айзеном. У Нанао — только ночь.

Если, конечно, забыть о сотне лет в отряде и еще полусотне — в Руконгае.

Хинамори спит в кабинете капитана, повернувшись на бок и поджав колени к груди. Хицугая ли постарался с кидо или она просто уснула, Нанао не знает. Всю ночь себя готовила к тому, что и не захочет узнать. Что после этого забудет обо всем сама, без помощи занпакто, просто закроет одну книгу и откроет новую.

До сих пор ей это не удавалось, не получалось поставить точку. Не было определенности: Лиза в любой момент могла вернуться, а Хинамори не выглядела окончательно все для себя решившей — казалось, поймай ее одну, без Хицугаи, и можно поговорить, попытаться изменить что-то.

Лиза ушла.

Из памяти Хинамори Нанао своими руками уберет все лишнее. Воспоминания об Айзене потянут за собой и все, что связано с ней самой. Все время, что у них было — не только слезы, но и теплые, светлые воспоминания.

На этом все закончится.

Капитан Унохана не зря предупреждала держаться как можно дальше. Убить в себе все, что осталось от их отношений, и так вылечиться самой.

Эмма знает, что говорит. Только не знает — кому. Точно не Нанао, тянувшей за собой груз памяти о Ядомару Лизе почти сотню лет.

Рукоять занпакто раскалена до предела, из ножен он извлекается с трудом. Совсем не то, что вчера, с Киене. И одним порезом дело не обойдется — лезвие должно войти глубже, дальше, чтобы не пропустить ничего. Иначе вместо помощи Червь только сведет с ума: часть воспоминаний исчезнет, часть потускнеет, как пленкой подернется, а оставшиеся, разрозненные и нестыкующиеся, не дадут покоя.

Нанао опускается на пол у дивана, рядом со спящей Хинамори. Осматривает, ищет место для надреза. Машинально поправляет упавшие на лицо Хинамори пряди волос.

Кровь будет и много, на полу, на диване, на лезвии, на рукояти и — на Нанао. Она должна направлять свой занпакто, следить, чтобы он не отхватил лишнего. Руки окажутся по локоть в крови.

А когда Хинамори проснется, все будет — тоже «будет», гудящее, напряженное — уже иначе.

Старый-новый капитан, который сможет навести порядок в своем отряде и не дрогнувшей рукой отправит в «Гнездо личинок» тех, кого спасать уже поздно.

Хицугая, который, может быть, перестанет делать хуже, чем есть. Он молодец, хочет помочь, исправить, только ничего не получается.

Они все — будут, а Нанао — останется. Только теперь уже на расстоянии, на заседаниях Женской Ассоциации Шинигами и на построениях. Через непрозрачную непробиваемую стену.

Хинамори спит крепко, здесь наверняка замешано кидо. Но Червю оно не помеха.

— Куда? — только и спрашивает капитан Хицугая.

— Чтобы все получилось, занпакто должен войти по самую рукоять, — сухо отвечает Нанао.

Она укладывает Хинамори на спину и распускает пояс ее униформы, разводит вороты косоде, оголяя грудь и живот.

Взгляд Хицугаи Нанао спиной чувствует, не обязательно даже поворачиваться. Он у дверей кабинета, охраняет, стережет и должен закрыть их кидо, если кто-то попытается помешать.

— Сделайте так, чтобы она не помнила только Айзена.

Может быть, это шаг к примирению — в его «только». Может быть, издевка — Айзен потянет за собой и Нанао, потянет Войну и самого Хицугаю. Потянет очень многое. Резать придется аккуратно, виртуозно, хирургически точно.

Невыносимо трудно.

Взгляд у капитана Хицугаи тяжелый, сумрачный, давит Нанао на плечи. Все невысказанные упреки. Все упущенные шансы. Все сомнения.

Он сомневается. До сих пор. Не возьмет на себя ответственность, не скажет «давай!». Он уже бросался вперед, ошибался, чуть не убил Хинамори, свою главную слабость. И все время пытался исправить ошибки.

Занпакто, извлеченный из ножен, тонко звенит. Червь тоже колеблется: между нежеланием участвовать, вечным противоборством, еще чем-то, чего Нанао не может до сих пор понять, и зовом чужой силы.

Червь снова голоден, его растревожили, подняли от долголетнего сна.

Так все началось в Руконгае, в родной деревне Нанао, когда сила только-только дала о себе знать. Не было никакой возможности остановиться, и в Готей ее, маленькую девочку, вели в кандалах из поглощающего духовную силу материала. Обезумевшая деревня и патрульный отряд, превратившийся в овощи, годные только на эксперименты, — этого хватило с головой.

Так все продолжилось в Академии Шинигами, когда в Нанао вцепился отряд Онмицукидо, и вмешаться пришлось капитану Кераку. Его банкай еще страшнее, чем Червь, еще ужаснее, и Нанао всегда утешала себя тем, что она — не самый отвратительный монстр в Готей-13. Так все не-кончилось после сообщения о предательстве Ядомару Лизы. Слабенько, с предыдущими всплесками не сравнить — всего-то два десятка офицеров, Нанао сумела себя сдержать, остановиться вовремя. И поняла, как можно обуздать Червя.

Главное — вовремя забрать у него чужие воспоминания. Успеть. С Котецу Киене ничего не получилось, слишком короткое и поверхностное воздействие. С Хинамори все пройдет не так легко.

Быстро — она слабее, она ближе Нанао. Собственную память не вытравить.

Сложно — Хицугая поставил непростое условие, много воспоминаний отравлено.

Нанао приставляет лезвие занпакто к межреберью. Войдет целиком, выше печени — главное не задеть, есть предел ее навыкам в лечащем кидо.

Лучше будет не задерживаться, после того, как все кончится. И ради себя, и ради Хинамори.

Сделать — и освободиться. Предел есть всему.

— Да вы тут совсем все долбанулись, что ли? — рявкает замерший в дверях капитан Хирако, быстро оглядев кабинет.

Хицугая даже за занпакто взяться не успевает, оплеухой его отшвыривает к стене. И накрывает кидо.

Нанао не шевелится — лезвие уже вошло, одна ошибка, одно неверное движение — и они пропали. Тонкая струйка крови бежит по заточке, и уже пора надавить сильнее, протолкнуть глубже, вогнать по самую рукоять. Но не выходит.

Нет сил.

Реяцу — она душит, пригибает к полу. Перед глазами двоится, снова гул в голове, вот-вот накатит обморок. Как в деревенской лачуге. Как во время битвы капитанов Кераку и Укитаке против Главнокомандующего.

Очки трескаются.

— Исе, дура, ты какого хрена вытворяешь? — капитан Хирако оказывается рядом очень быстро, отшвыривает ее от дивана и Хинамори. Вырывает занпакто, отшвыривая на середину комнаты, и наскоро закрывает рану. — Головой ударилась?

Хицугая ворочается в углу. Кидо простенькое, что-то из первых уровней, и силы вложено не так много, чтобы он тоже оказался беспомощен. Но что-то мешает. Сомнения. Неуверенность.

Нанао видит его отчаянье.

Они оба так ничего и не смогли сделать. Облажались на пару, столько оплошностей — одна за другой, каждый раз только хуже. Ничего не исправили.

Но пока и не сделали хуже.

Со стороны, наверное, это все очень смешно. Детская возня в песочнице.

— Какого хрена вы оба за нее решаете, а? Исе! — Хирако отрывает ее от пола, поднимает за вороты косоде. И встряхивает, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

— Капитан Хицугая пытался ей помочь, — Нанао не может кричать. В горле ком, его стискивает, пережимает чужая сила. Перед глазами все плывет и трескается.

Она защищает Хицугаю.

Раньше только злорадствовала, когда он совершал все новые ошибки, когда погружался глубже в трясину.

Еще раньше — поняла, что на его месте поступала бы так же, и постаралась это понимание запрятать как можно дальше и глубже. Бездумно злиться гораздо проще, чем объясниться, помочь, направить.

Бесчестно. В духе Червя.

— Да хрен ли что он там пытался! Хватит уже, доигрались. Один лезет, куда не просят, а другая все сидит на заднице и ждет, пока все само к ней приплывет. И погляди, до чего вы на пару мне отряд довели: половину нахрен выслать в «Гнездо личинок» сразу, другую — после добора новичков. 

Они довели.

Оба слишком гордые.

Оба — сильнее Хинамори, и всегда считали, что имеют это право — решать за нее.

— Знаешь, на каком условии я вернулся? Что Момо Хинамори останется лейтенантом. И офицеров оставят. Потому что они не виноваты. Это не они все устроили. Не они все время в красивых показушных страданиях просирали, — Хирако отпихивает от себя Нанао. Возвращается к спящей Хинамори и бросает на нее сверху капитанское хаори, чтобы прикрыть. — Вашу мать, развелось же придурков — полный Готей! Старик Ямамото как нарочно кадры один к одному подбирал.

— Поэтому Ядомару Лиза не вернулась? — фон реяцу становится слабее, Нанао больше не чувствует чужой хватки на горле. — Из-за того, что ей больше нет здесь места?

Она на полу, приподнявшись на локтях, и смотрит снизу вверх, сквозь потрескавшиеся стекла очков. Растрепанные волосы лезут в глаза, но теперь это не важно. 

Теперь важно то, от чего она закрывалась всю ночь и утро, что прятала за Хинамори и своим занпакто.

— Не вернулась потому, что не захотела. И другие тоже. Нахрен вы все им тут сдались, упоротые такие, — Хирако сгибает в коленях ноги Хинамори и опускается на освободившееся место на диване. А потом смотрит на Нанао и устало вздыхает: — Исе, ты вся такая обиженная и на нервах, а слабо, наконец, подумать головой? У всех типа новая жизнь наступила. Лиза ушла, потому что напоминать лишний раз не хотела о себе и бередить старое. Но кто ж знал, что ты на ней так двинулась.

Хицугая перестает дергаться. Только тяжело дышит и смаргивает заливающий глаза пот. Он слушает.

Всегда приятно узнать, что кто-то еще сидит в такой же глубокой и безвылазной яме.

— И ты еще выискался такой умный, — косится в его сторону Хирако. — Как дети малые. Думаете, если никому ничего не скажете, другие все за вас сами поймут и сделают, как надо? Приперлись по своим таинственным делам ко мне в отряд, хрень какую-то с лейтенантом творите. Давно вам старик Ямамото не вставлял как следует, что ли?

— Хинамори будет лучше без воспоминаний об Айзене, — хрипит Нанао.

Упрямо. Из последних сил цепляется, потому что это «Лиза хотела как лучше» до боли похоже на то самое «лучше», которого желает капитан Кераку. Обыденное, дурацкое и такое же недостижимое.

Разочаровывающе простое.

Снимающее столетний груз с души.

Не было никакой ненависти и пренебрежения. Лиза просто хотела как лучше — для них и для себя. Отпустила. Ушла вперед, шагая легко и свободно.

То, чего до сих пор не получалось у Нанао.

— Исе, еще раз спрошу: с хрена ты так решила? Почему вдруг подумала, что для Хинамори лучше, если у нее в голове кто-то покопается и навалит там кучу своего дерьма? До сих пор справиться со всем самой ей мешали только вы оба. Конечно, хрена с два она что забудет: с одной стороны никого не назначат в отряде порядок навести, с другой — вы рядом пасетесь. А ты так вообще умница: и Ядомару покоя никакого, и Хинамори никак не оставишь, и Кучики мозги выпотрошила. Везде успела, молодец. Вот ведь бабы, вам только дай повод — заживо сожрете и себя и окружающих.

Занпакто тускло отблескивает посреди комнаты. Танто даже короче локтя, спрятать в рукав — самое оно. А потом извлечь, походя, незаметно, чиркнуть самой кромкой лезвия и пойти дальше.

Никто не узнает и не заметит. Не вспомнит.

— Похрен мне, что вы там с этим сопляком хотели сделать. И на вас мне тоже похрен, все равно рано или поздно свое получите. А Хинамори заслуживает еще один шанс хотя бы за то, что ваше общее дерьмо терпела. Я ей дам шанс все разгрести, если не сможет — мы тут не в игрушки играем, пускай валит куда угодно. А вы оба — не лезьте в чужое дело. Живите уже, наконец, своей жизнью.

Нанао опускается обратно, на пол, и смотрит в потолок. Пытается отгородиться от сопения пытающегося разрушить чужое кидо Хицугаи. От размеренного дыхания Хирако, которому за ними разгребать и разгребать, как обычно приходится Нанао — за своим капитаном.

От посапывающей и причмокивающей губами во сне Хинамори.

От тишины, мыслей, которые наваливаются разом, как лавина, нарастающий снежный ком. Все, о чем Нанао успешно забывала до сих пор и без помощи своего занпакто. Все, что пропускала мимо ушей.

Она чувствует себя невозможной идиоткой, от этого хочется смеяться громко, до слез, до рези в боку. Глупая истерика какая-то. Девчачья. Девичья.

Бабья, поправил бы капитан Хирако.

Капитан Кераку советовал быть осторожной, не делать поспешных выводов.

Занпакто предупреждал не соваться, не лезть на рожон.

Нанао сама себя уже столько раз одергивала, напоминала — ум и сердце держи в спокойствии — останавливала на полушаге.

И ей наконец-то хорошо. Так хорошо, как случалось ненадолго их редкими ночами с Кучики Рукией. Как было в Академии, когда добрый мужик в соломенной шляпе и смешном аляповатом розовом хаори забрал ее в свой отряд.

Как было в домике с дырявой крышей — ночами, на жестком изношенном футоне, обнимая родителей во сне.

Нанао кажется, она парит. Видит за потолочными перекрытиями и крышей синее небо Общества Душ. И этот странный привкус на губах, полузабытый, терпкий и немного кисловатый, хочется сохранить надолго.

Знак того, что впервые за очень долгое время все… хорошо? Ровно? Спокойно?

Как нужно.

— Эгоисты вы оба, — бормочет капитан Хирако, запрокинув голову и тоже глядя куда-то в потолок. — Дураки и эгоисты. Пацан, может, вырастет еще нормальным, если его забрать отсюда куда-нибудь, а с тобой, Исе, дело гнило. Набралось же вас всех тут, уродов таких, дохрена и больше, — он говорит все тише и тише, бормочет, почти как проваливаясь в полудрему. — Как будто и не уходил никуда, даже соскучиться толком не успел.

Нанао не хочет с ним спорить. Напоминать, что он ничем не лучше их всех. Вайзард. Шинигами. Капитан. Такой же мертвец.

И, самое главное, он вернулся обратно.

Нанао рада, что Ядомару Лиза не вернулась — это значит, что она все сделала правильно и останется живой.

Распутавший чужое кидо Хицугая Тоширо не тянется к занпакто. Торопиться больше некуда, защищать некого и не от кого — даже если от самих себя.

Под потолком порхают Адские бабочки, бьются об перекрытия. Каждая несет сообщение — лейтенантам Исе и Хинамори, капитанам Хицугае и Хирако — о срочном собрании на главной площади.

Урахара Киске вернулся в Общество Душ за подмогой. Куросаки Ичиго сражается с фуллбрингерами — во главе бывший временный шинигами, еще один из бесконечной череды предателей Общества Душ — на грунте.

Новые исчезновения в Руконгае.

И Готей-13 наконец-то переходит на военное положение.

— Капитан Хирако, капитан Хицугая, — Нанао все еще хрипит, саднящее горло надо залечить кидо. Она облизывает пересохшие губы. — Лейтенант Сасакибе просит всех собраться перед Сенкаймоном.

Она не воин, но тоже чувствует это — вибрацию в воздухе, нетерпение, затаенную радость. Ощущение, выкручивающее тугой, сладкой болью, неправильное и ужасное, как гноящаяся рана. Не все они воины, убийцы — все. Палачи, а не канцелярские крысы.

Они были, есть и будут смертью даже друг для друга. Нельзя забывать об этом, опасно строить иллюзии.

Кучики Рукия, новый лейтенант Тринадцатого отряда, уже должна понять.

Нанао смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, вглядывается до рези в глазах, сквозь треснувшие очки и слипшиеся пряди волос.

Она видит небо. Свое собственное, только ее и ничье больше.

Все снова хорошо, как надо, как должно. Они на своем месте и будут делать то, для чего предназначены.

Скоро начнется новая война.

 

* * *

 

Капитан Хирако отправляет Нанао вперед. Сам остается — снять кидо с Хинамори и «вернуть мозги на место» капитану Хицугае.

Нанао он стремится выставить из казарм и с территории отряда как можно быстрее. Она и сама не видит смысла задерживаться.

С шунпо до главной площади и Сенкаймона дорога короткая. Нет времени навыдумывать лишнего, накрутить себя и испортить светлое и легкое внутри — вертушку, раскручивающуюся на ветру. Нет времени убить в себе веру в то, что на самом деле все было проще некуда, а трагедию разыграли они сами.

Они стоят полукругом у Сенкаймона — те, кто прибыл раньше, и Главнокомандующий отбирает тех, кто отправится на грунт. С ними Урахара Киске, которого Нанао и не видела толком последнюю сотню лет, но узнает сразу. Не потому, что он остался тем же веселым и любознательным дядькой-капитаном из ее детства, напротив, — он изменился настолько, что спутать с кем-то еще стало невозможно.

Внутри.

Червь хорошо чувствует такие вещи, это его область, как-никак.

— Лейтенант Кучики Рукия понесет клинок, наполненный нашей духовной силой, — ровно произносит Главнокомандующий. — И передаст ее Куросаки Ичиго, чтобы он мог сражаться за Общество Душ против восставших.

В своде уложений на этот счет есть особый параграф — о запрете на передачу сил шинигами простым смертным. Однажды Кучики Рукия его уже нарушила, и ее судили.

Нанао проталкивается вперед. Неосознанно, не думая. Счастливая, яркая круговерть в мыслях — найти, объясниться, поговорить, все хорошо, наконец-то отпустило — распадается.

Набирают тех, кто может сражаться, кто будет сражаться, и Рукия уже в списке.

А из Нанао воин аховый даже со всеми навыками в кидо, она нужна — предназначена — не для открытого боя.

Котецу Исане смотрит на нее с глухой ненавистью в глазах. Стискивает белеющими пальцами плечи сестры — Котецу стоит с ними, с Четвертым. Ее и Сенатро забрали «на обследование» сразу по возвращении с задания.

Исане видела полоску шрама на щеке, знает о всеобщем заговоре молчания вокруг Двенадцатого и подозрительно размытых формулировках в отчете по миссии. Она понимает, что это значит. И, наверняка, если бы не вмешалась Унохана, не объяснила, зачем это было нужно, одним взглядом дело не обошлось.

Нанао прикидывает, кто знает о Черве, сколько их, и удивляется — почему до сих пор не растрепали, не обсуждают по углам, не шарахаются в стороны.

— В сопровождении отправятся капитан Кучики и лейтенант Абарай, — продолжает Главнокомандующий. — Капитан Зараки и лейтенант Кусаджиши.

Офицеры Одиннадцатого встречают ее слова одобрительным гулом.

— Пусть Лысик с нами пойдет, деда, ну пусти с нами Лысика! — надрывается слезающая со своего насеста на капитанских плечах Кусаджиши Ячиру.

— И офицер Мадараме, — раздраженно добавляет Главнокомандующий, когда ее «ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста, деда» превращается в бесконечный поток, мельтешения перед глазами и разве что не подергивания за бороду.

— Этого тоже заберите, — капитан Хирако выходит из шунпо и подталкивает вперед Хицугаю. — Пускай мозги проветрит.

— Вызываюсь по собственному желанию, — буркает капитан Хицугая.

Хинамори остается. Хватает за руку Хицугаю, чтобы пожелать ему удачи. Потом встречается взглядом с наблюдающей за ними Нанао и неуверенно кивает. Знак того, что все нормально, все кончилось, точка, наконец, поставлена.

— …И капитан Хицугая, — тяжело роняет Главнокомандующий Ямамото. — Те, кто еще не успел вложить силу, поторопитесь.

Нанао тоже хочет вызваться и пойти с ними, с Рукией. Больше не сидеть в своем углу, не пускать все на самотек. Взять в свои руки и не отпускать.

Хочет тоже передать частичку своей силы — как спохватившийся капитан Хирако. Только будет она каплей в море, и каплей далеко не лучшей — от Червя хорошего ждать не стоит. Куросаки такая помощь не нужна.

Рукия смотрит на Нанао, держит в руках ослепляюще-белый клинок, полный чужой силы. И, наверное, ждет каких-то напутственных слов, какой-то реакции.

— Куросаки-сан нас уже наверняка заждался, — Урахара бегло оглядывает их с неприятной, косой усмешкой. — Пора.

Нанао дергается вперед, уже набирает воздуха, чтобы выпалить это «по собственному желанию», когда мозолистая рука капитана Кераку — слива, одуряюще сильный запах, ударяющий в нос — накрывает ее рот. Ненадолго, всего на пару секунд.

И решимость уходит.

Приходит понимание.

Кайен-Куросаки-Кайен-Нанао и снова Куросаки. Он вернул себе силу, сделал то, чего никто не ожидал. После того, как они с Рукией простились навсегда.

Лиза-Хинамори-Рукия-Лиза. Все это время она на самом деле хотела как лучше. И осталась живой, чтобы Нанао смогла начать все заново.

Четвертый — номер смерти, номер отряда Эммы-Уноханы — помогает забыть и вспомнить заново, уснуть и проснуться опять. Шанс разомкнуть порочный круг и остановиться.

— Иди, — одними губами произносит Нанао.

Рукия улыбается ей в ответ легко и свободно, благодарно. И первой исчезает в Сенкаймоне.

Она идет к Куросаки Ичиго.

— Ты молодец, Нанао-тян, — одобрительно гудит на ухо капитан Кераку. — Справилась со всем сама.

И это он, конечно, преувеличивает, потому что никакого «сама» тут и близко нет. Все это время только он один старался, справлялся, следовал правилам их внутренней игры и вел Нанао окольными путями к победе.

Он дал время выбрать и окончательно решить, чего они хотят. 

Нанао поправляет треснувшие очки — новая позиция в перечне личных трат — и ежится от непривычного ощущения, когда на плечи опускается хаори ее капитана.

Розовое, цветастое, такое тяжелое.

Кераку обнимает Нанао за плечи.

Пора возвращаться в отряд. Доклады дежурных, заполнение отчетных форм, подписывание увольнительных и распределение отрядного бюджета. Колонка в «Вестнике Сейрейтея».

Нанао прикрывает глаза и позволяет капитану вести себя дальше — обычным, прогулочным шагом, дорога знакомая, можно не торопиться.

Времени хватит. Оно, наконец, пришло.

И на тыльной стороне век за темнотой приходит ослепительный свет. Белый день, на небе ни облачка. На небе нет солнца.

Холодно.

Жители деревни — высохшие трупы, мумифицированные души — стоят, запрокинув голову. Все еще ищут источник света, уставившись пустыми глазницами в такую же пустоту. Не могут найти, не могут сдвинуться.

Не могут вспомнить.

Нанао проходит мимо, касается их — шелушащейся и отсыхающей кожи плеч, рук, шеи, высохшей пакли волос — и они с усталой благодарностью рассыпаются. Вечный поиск окончен.

Маленькое уродливое нечто, в грязных и рваных тряпках, с перекошенным от злости лицом бежит от нее в тени домов.

Оно голодно, обижено и одиноко.

Худые, как тростник, руки и ноги, спутанная копна волос. За ворохом тряпья не видно костлявое горбатое детское тельце, но Нанао все равно знает. Чувствует. Бежит вместе с ним, внутри него.

Иначе и быть не может — это ее внутренний мир и ее занпакто.

Она находит Червя в заброшенном доме, где с другими детьми они когда-то играли в прятки. В глубоком детстве, до того как неконтролируемый всплеск духовной силы стер всем память.

Червь сидит, скукожившись, в дальнем углу. Глодает щербатыми зубами то ли ссохшуюся кость, то ли деревяшку. Предупреждающе рычит, когда Нанао, вся в пыли и песке отпущенных жителей деревни, опускается рядом. Подтаскивает его к себе под бок — в реальности это она прижимается к надежному и теплому боку капитана — и накрывает их обоих с головой розовым в красные цветки хаори.

Никакой он на самом деле не Червь — мелкая невзрачная гусеница, которая рано или поздно должна была стать бабочкой. Шелкопряд, бражник.

И она долго ждала, эта гусеница. Кокон успел местами прогнить, прежде чем, наконец, пришло ее время.

— Косудзумэ, — негромко зовет Нанао.

И кокон хаори раскрывается яркими крыльями.


End file.
